Kidnapped!
by twilightfan201
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie are kidnapped. Who is it and why did they do it? Read to find out! All-human, AU.
1. Boss's orders

**A/N: Hey everybody! This is my second story, and I'm really excited about it! I don't know exactly what will happen in the end, but I'll get there eventually. And this first couple of chapters I will probably write the same event from several people's perspectives so you can get a good understanding of what is going on. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

BPOV

I woke up on a Friday morning in my bedroom. It was 7, still early, but we would need to get up for school if we weren't going to be late.

I live with my parents, Charlie and Renee, in a fairly modest 4-bedroom house. However, my two best friends also live here. Rose was adopted by my parents before I was born, and Alice's parents died in a car wreck when I was seven.

Since she was my best friend (besides Rosalie), and she had nowhere to go, my parents also legally adopted her. Ever since then all three of us have been inseparable.

I crept into Alice's room and jumped on her bed, screaming, "Wakey wakey". She sat straight up and shrieked before she saw it was just me. Then she flopped back down and covered her head with the sheets and mumbled something like, "Shut up and get out of my freaking room."

I knew she would be up and about before long, so I went into Rosalie's room and basically did the same thing. Except she attacked me before she realized who it was. Violent much.

I went downstairs to get a cup of hot chocolate with lots of marshmallows. Just as I predicted, Alice bounced down the stairs before long and Rosalie followed her.

Alice yelled at me for a while about being inconsiderate in the morning while Rosalie just glared at me. I put on my best innocent face and said, "But I just wanted to have time to fix my hair and do my make-up before school."

Alice shrieked and Rose cracked a smile. Alice cried, "Oh please, please please can I do your make-up?" I sighed, "Yes, Ali" while stirring my hot chocolate.

We pulled into the parking lot with 5 minutes to spare. We all jumped out and walked toward our lockers. As we pulled our books out, I asked, "Hey girls, how about we go see a movie tonight in Port Angeles?"

Rose considered this and agreed, and Alice didn't even consider it, she just said yes. The bell rang we and we went off to our respective classes.

The day went fairly quickly. Mike Newton asked me out at least three times, but I kept my cool and politely turned him down. Gym was bad as usual. I hit Jessica on the head with a volleyball and somehow managed to serve the ball behind me.

We went home together and grabbed a quick snack. Then we all went upstairs to get ready for tonight. Alice did my hair and Rose did my makeup. We dressed in jeans and nice tops and heels, then drove to Port Angeles for dinner before the movie.

Still, something felt off. I had felt like someone was watching me for the past 3 days, and I couldn't shake it off. I decided I was being silly and paranoid, and didn't mention it to the other two.

We went to dinner at a little Italian place that was very good. Then we drove over to the only movie theater in town and found a parking spot that was right near the edge of the forest. It was in the back, but it was the only place I could find.

We picked a chick flick to watch that looked pretty good. Alice and I ordered some popcorn and soda, but Rosalie said she was "watching her weight" and didn't eat anything else.

It was funny how Rose had just eaten an entire plate of spaghetti with breadsticks and just now was watching her weight. She must not be feeling good or something. I would ask her if she felt okay, but I knew from experience she would only admit something was wrong when it was very bad.

The movie took about two hours, so we were out of there by 9:30. It was dark outside, but it didn't bother any of us girls. We weren't afraid of the dark. We lingered around, talking to some of our friends from school.

Finally we decided to leave. But something didn't seem right.

APOV

Throughout the movie, something seemed off. It felt like something very bad was going to happen to us, but I couldn't name what.

I decided I was being a scaredy-cat and that everything was alright. There was no need to tell the other two. With that determined, I got back to my popcorn and the movie.

RPOV

At dinner I felt fine. But as we walked out of the restaurant, it felt like someone was watching us. It made me sick to my stomach. When Alice and Bella ordered popcorn and soda, I declined, saying I was watching my weight.

I really wasn't. After all, I had just eaten a huge dinner. But I didn't want to worry them, and, after all, I was being stupid. I tried to concentrate on the movie so I didn't waste my good $6.50.

EPOV

On Monday morning the Boss called Jasper, Emmett, and me into this office. Either something was wrong, or we were going to be sent on an important mission. The Boss _never_ called anybody into his office.

I had started working for his "organization" about 2 years ago, though not under my own free will . I had got mugged by a gang member and had reported it to the police.

I was able to give a good enough description that they found the guy, a member of a notorious gang in town. I prosecuted him, but the gang got to me first. They said I could drop the charges and join the gang, or be killed.

I chose to join the gang. Ever since then I worked for the Boss, doing things like bringing people in and providing security. But now it appeared something big was going to happen.

At least Jasper and Emmett were with me. They were my only two friends in the gang, and like me, were not here by choice. Jasper had almost gotten killed by a member, but fought his way out of it. They were so impressed they forced him to join.

Emmett had a friend that got drawn into the gang. When he met up with this friend, a couple of the more important members had come along. They liked his huge size and brains, and forced him to join as well.

So with trepidation we walked into his office. He handed us each a folder when we got situated. Then he began.

"In these folders are the profiles of three young women, ages 17 and 18. They live in Forks, Washington and are seniors in high school. Two are are adopted by Charlie Swan, the police chief. The other girl is his biological daughter.

Charlie Swan is very outspoken against the gang and does everything he can to stop us. We are going to send him a wake-up call, and show him nobody messes with the gang.

Kidnap these three girls, and bring them back here. It shouldn't be a challenge for you. I have seen you fight, and three scrawny girls should hardly cause a problem. These girls will stay here, then. They will not be killed, but not be allowed to leave. They will be our servants. Any questions?"

We were speechless. Security was one thing, but kidnapping was another. I don't know if my conscious could let me live with it. Still, at least they wouldn't be killed. And life in the gang wasn't _that_ bad.

But deep down I knew I didn't have a choice. It was do it or be killed. If I was killed, someone else would do it. If Jasper, Emmett, and I were here, we could at least watch out for them.

I looked at the other two. They seemed to be having the same thought processes as me. We said together, "We'll do it"

"Good" said the Boss, "I knew it wouldn't be a problem. Everything you need will be supplied for you. You leave tomorrow. It will be a 2-hour drive."

Oh dear God. What had I gotten myself into? Kidnapping? I must be insane.

JPOV

I did not like the sound of this assignment at all. But still, we really didn't have a choice. And we could watch out for the girls here.

I knew the kidnapping would not be a problem. According to the profile, the tallest girl was only 5'9". And since Edward was the shortest at 6'2", we would be able to handle them easily. After all, they were girls. How hard could they be?

We gathered all of the necessary supplies. Although it felt inhumane, we also brought ropes, handcuffs, blindfolds, etc. We brought plenty of food so we wouldn't have to stop, and spare clothes.

Us three discussed this at length when we were alone. None of us wanted to do this, but we felt like we didn't have a choice. Even if we refused, he would just get somebody crueler to do it, and the girls would be worse off.

The best thing now would be to get the job done and be as gentle as possible. It would have to do.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please review! Thanks!**


	2. Begging for mercy

**A/N: Okay, now we get to the good part! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

BPOV:

Just as we were about to leave, I heard my name being called. I turned around to find Mike. I said, "Just a second," and turned back to Alice and Rose.

"You girls go ahead outside. I'll be just a minute." I said, winking. They left and I said, "What do you need, Mike?"

"Well," he said, "I was just wondering if you would like to go out to dinner now." I sighed, exasperated, "Mike, I don't want to go out with you. I've told you that already. And sorry, I've already eaten dinner." "Oh." he replied.

I said, "Sorry" and walked out the door. I headed toward the back of the parking lot, but I didn't see Alice or Rose. They must already be in the car. I noticed a big black van next to my cute little VW Bug, but figured it must be a club or something going to the movies.

About 10 feet from the car, somebody grabbed my arm and clapped a hand over my mouth. "Cooperate and this won't be as bad" he whispered. Buddy, you picked the wrong girl to mess with.

I swung out of his grasp and punched him in the stomach. He groaned but kept fighting. He was tall, about 6'4", and I knew I didn't stand a chance for long. But where were Rose and Alice? Had something happened to them too? If they were ok, they would have helped me by now.

He punched me in the ribs and I fell to the ground, gasping. The air had been knocked out of me and I was fairly certain that he had broken one of my ribs. But I jumped up and started hitting him again.

My rib really hurt though, and I still was gasping for air. He grabbed my upper arms and threw me to the ground. I lay there stunned, for half a second. That was long enough, though. He rolled me over and tied my hand behind my back firmly, before gagging me as I screamed, "Please, no, don't, please" I kicked my feet and tried to fight back.

He tied my ankles together too, and now I was completely at his mercy. I thrashed and screamed through the gag as I looked up at him. He sighed, " I really wish it hadn't come to this." He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and held it to my mouth and nose firmly as I tried to get out of my bonds.

Breathing involuntarily, I immediately felt drowsy. In a few seconds darkness enveloped me.

JPOV

I waited until the girl, Bella, stepped onto the grass before I grabbed her. It was close enough to the forest and dark enough that nobody would notice us. I half-expected her to be shocked enough to not even fight back. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

She punched hard, for a girl her size. In retaliation, I punched her in the lower ribs. Apparently I was stronger than I realized because she fell down. I had knocked the wind out of her and I knew I cracked her rib or something.

But she got up and started hitting me again before I could tie her up. Geez, this girl wasn't going to go down without a fight. Finally I got tired of this game and threw her down by her upper arms. I felt bad, but I did what needed to be done. She seemed stunned as I tied her hands together. I knew the rope would burn, but if that was the worst pain she would be in, she would be very lucky.

Then she realized what was happening and started fighting me, but not before I gagged her. I didn't want to, but she was begging me to not take her and I couldn't stand to hear it. She kicked at me and I realized I would need to bind her ankles too. After I did that she became very desperate for any form of escape.

I sighed and took a handkerchief with drugs on it and held her head while I pressed it to her mouth and nose. Since she was still gasping, it took effect almost immediately. I felt so bad. What had I done? An innocent girl, just going to the movies, and I had kidnapped her. I didn't deserve to live.

But I had started this, and now I had to finish it. I slung her over my shoulder and dumped her in the back seat of the van. I dusted my hands off and turned to where Emmett and Edward were waiting.

EPOV

I could tell Jasper felt guilty for doing that, but he did what he knew he had to do. Emmett and I had gotten off fairly easily compared to him. Emmett had taken the tiny girl, Alice, and she was in the van in less than 30 seconds. Even though she fought hard, he just pushed her to the ground and tied her up. She didn't stand a chance.

I had taken the tall blonde, Rosalie. She was startled at first. It allowed me to hit her in the stomach and knock her down. I had more of a problem tying her up, but it still only took me a few minutes. It took Jasper nearly 5 just to get Bella down, and 5 to tie her up. This girl had spunk.

We conferred quietly for a while before deciding to drive a ways into the forest and sleep for a while before coming back. We had already been here three days, there was no rush to get back.

As we drove, we talked. When the girls woke up, we would have to be very harsh with them. If we scared them thoroughly, they would respect us and cower when we or anybody else talked to them. This was very necessary; one, it would make our job a whole lot easier, and two, if they tried to fight back at headquarters they could get themselves severely hurt or worse.

We found a little clearing that was well-hidden and settled in for the night. We checked the girls, they were soundly knocked out. We locked the doors and went to sleep.

BPOV

When I woke up, I was in a dark van laying on a seat. Alice was next to me and Rosalie next to her. It seemed the van was in some kind of forest, but the moon shone through to give us a little light. My mouth was gagged and my wrists and ankles tied, but I managed to slip my gag off. Rosalie woke up just then, and Alice came around too.

Our three captors were asleep, snoring. I motioned for the other two to be quiet and we had a silent conversation. It took us a while, but we finally managed to get our hands and feet untied. Alice's bonds weren't as tight as Rosalie's or mine; she slipped her hands free and untied all of us.

We decided to climb out the side door. It was locked, but that wasn't an issue; we found the lock pretty easily and out we went. We had only gotten to the edge of the clearing when the boys woke and realized we were gone.

Alice, Rose, and I each ran in a different direction into the forest, our respective captors close behind. Mine was closing in, he was much taller and stronger, and had longer strides. He football-tackled me and we went sprawling to the ground.

I started sobbing and begging for mercy. He growled at me to shut up or else. I tried to get up and run but he sat on me while he tied me hands and ankles again. The ropes burned and I cried out. He looked at me with annoyance, but there was pity deep in his eyes.

I begged him to let me go, until finally he took a piece of cloth out of his pocket and stuffed it in my mouth. I tried to scream and gagged. He got done with the triple knots and pulled me roughly to my feet.

Holding onto me securely, as if I could go anywhere, he searched his pockets for what seemed to be the drug-filled handkerchief from earlier. When he couldn't find it, he cursed and sighed again. Then he picked me up and ran back to the clearing.

The other two men were already back there with my friends. A huge, muscular friend had Alice slung over his shoulder, she seemed unconscious. A lanky, boyish teen with untidy bronze hair was standing there with Rosalie, also unconscious, at his feet.

Anger surged through me. How dare these men do this to us! We were innocent, and they were treating us like rubbish. I started thrashing uselessly and the other two men seemed startled to find me awake.

The muscular one said, "How come you didn't knock her out, Jasper?"

The one holding me, Jasper, replied, "I couldn't find the handkerchief, Emmett; I left it in the van."

The lanky one said, annoyed, "Well, do something about it. We've got to go and we don't want her hearing or seeing anything. You know the Boss's orders."

The large man, Emmett said, "Here, borrow mine. But make sure she gets good and knocked out. It won't kill her."

He tossed the cloth to Jasper, who caught it easily. Jasper took off my gag, and as soon as he did, I started begging him for mercy and to let us go. The men seemed taken back, but they recovered and Emmett clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Here," said Jasper, "Hold her nose so she has to breathe through her mouth". He held the cloth to my mouth and Emmett pinched my nose hard. After about 30 seconds, I had no choice but to breathe.

I slumped and soon the darkness came over me again.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please read and review!**


	3. Ouch, my ribs

**A/N: Here's another one! Read and review! You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

EPOV

Even drugged, Bella looked so pretty. I felt guilty for disrupting these three girls' lives and terrifying them. God alone knows what the future holds for them. I know the other two felt bad, too- none of us wanted to do this. Still, we knew it was important to be stern and seemingly cruel until we further knew what was going on.

We had settled back down after that little escape attempt. I had to give them points for guts for trying to escape. It was fortunate that we had caught them, though. If we hadn't it would have been worse for everybody. Even though there hadn't been much of a chase to catch them. We were physically more powerful than them.

That's why I hated having to drug these girls- pressing the cloth to their faces and watching them collapse. It felt so wrong; they were helpless and we were taking advantage of that. I could see why they had snuck out; after all, if somebody had kidnapped and drugged me, I would have wanted to get away from them, too.

We woke up at about 8; the girls were still knocked out. We had given them a strong enough dosage, especially Bella. I wouldn't be surprised if she was still unconscious after we got back to HQ. We freshened up a bit and ate some breakfast.

Jasper asked, "Should we try to wake them up? They might appreciate some food. And I think Bella needs some medical attention. I might have broke her rib when I was fighting with her."

I could hear the sorrow and guilt in his voice, so I said comfortingly, "Jasper, it's not your fault. She could have hurt you just as much as you hurt her. Plus, she's going to have to endure a lot worse pain once we get back to HQ. You know that."

He was getting a bit worked up. He replied, "Yeah, but I outweigh her by 50 pounds and am almost a foot taller. She didn't stand a chance. My mom always said not to hit girls."

Emmett chuckled a bit at that last statement. "Well, I'm sure if something's wrong they will tell us. But if they wake up, give them some food. They might not be getting any for a while."

Just then Bella turned over and moaned before resuming her former position. It almost sounded as if she was in pain. I asked warily, "Jasper, what exactly did you do to her?"

He said desperately, "I punched her in the lower ribs and knocked the wind out of her. She fell down and I think I cracked her rib or something. And then we started fighting again. I finally picked her up by the arms and threw her to the ground. I think that hurt her even more."

This wasn't good. For all we knew, she could have several broken ribs and there was no way to get her to a doctor. Jasper added, "I tackled her when she tried to run off. I think that hurt her too. Oh God, what have I done?"

We turned to look at the girls and found Alice awake, staring at us since she had cloth across her mouth. Bella seemed almost awake, but not quite. Rosalie was still asleep.

Emmett asked, "Alice, do you want some food?" She merely nodded. He got in the back and found her some water and bread. He untied her gag and hands, but said gruffly, "If you try anything funny, these will go back on, food or no food. Understand?"

Alice nodded again. She took the food and began to eat hungrily. Bella sat up gingerly, she acted like she was very sore. Her gag had slipped from her mouth and her eyes widened as she saw us watching her.

Jasper asked her, "Do you want some food, too, Bella?" She said, "Yeah, that would be great." He brought her the same thing as Alice and untied her hands. Instead of telling her to keep still like Emmett, he merely gave her a withering glare.

Bella cowered against the seat as Jasper loomed over her. Satisfied, Jasper came and sat down. Rosalie opened her eyes soon after that and I gave her some food. I told her sternly she better not try anything.

She nodded and started to eat. When Alice was done, she asked, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

Emmett said, "Yeah, come on." Alice glared at him and replied, "I am quite capable of going to the bathroom myself.

Emmett glared back and said, "You will just try to escape again. Come on."

Alice got up and meekly followed him out.

After they got back, Rosalie asked me if she could go, too. I took her and we came back fairly quickly.

Then Bella asked Jasper. He agreed and walked her out to some bushes a little ways into the forest.

JPOV

I took Bella out to some bushes so she could "relieve herself". She went in, and Emmett called, "Jasper! Look at that funky little squirrel!" I looked away to see an ordinary squirrel and looked back to where Bella had been.

She was gone. Oh crap. I walked slowly toward the bushes, but it was evident she wasn't there. I took off in the forest. She had had only a 30 second head start. I prayed that wouldn't be enough. I yelled for her and , as I ran, saw her some distance ahead.

It seemed her ribs were really bothering her, as her pace was slowly declining and she was clutching them. I sprinted ahead and grabbed her by the waist. She cried out and collapsed, my arms holding her up.

I let her drop gently to the ground and she moaned, clutching at her sides. I did this. I felt so worthless. Bella didn't even seemed concerned by the fact her kidnapper had just caught her trying to escape, _again._ Her face was screwed up by pain.

I picked her up, bridal-style, and walked back to camp. She softly groaned as my body rocked back and forth. When I carried her to the van, Edward and Emmett started yelling at me.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF SHE'D ESCAPED-

"NEED TO WATCH HER A BIT MORE CLOSELY-YOU ALMOST LOST TO A GIRL-

"Yeah, well you know what?" I retorted, "Everything would have been fine if Emmett hadn't yelled to me about some little dumb squirrel."

Emmett at least had the grace to look slightly embarrassed at this. Bella had been silent the whole time we'd had our little exchange. She was pale and gasping almost soundlessly.

Rosalie and Alice looked worried for their friend and tugged her out of my arms onto the seat. "Bella, are you okay? What did he do to you?" they chorused anxiously.

She smiled weakly, "Jasper didn't do anything. It's just my ribs really hurt. I'm fine.". Bella tried to sit up and groaned, then fell back. Oh dear Lord, how worthless am I.

EPOV

I said gently, "Bella, I need to look at your ribs. I have been to medical school."

A stubborn look was on her face and she crossed her arms over her chest. "No. I am fine. Why won't you people listen to me?"

I sighed, exasperated. "Maybe because you can't run or even sit up. Jasper had to _carry_ you back here because you couldn't walk."

She scowled. "That's irrelevant. I am okay."

"Listen," I said, "if you don't let me look at you willingly, I will make you show me."

She shook her head stubbornly. I sighed, and unfolded her arms for her. Almost automatically, Jasper and Emmett held her down. I lifted up her shirt and everybody gasped except Bella.

She just said, annoyed, "Guys, it's fine. No big deal. I've had worse."

Her flat stomach was covered in bruises and you could see where three of the ribs were broken. I noticed then that her arms were also covered in bruises. Jasper seemed to be noticing the same things I was and you could practically feel the guilt rolling off him.

I gave him a comforting look and touched her ribs lightly. She gasped and then bit her lip. God, she looked beautiful when she did that.

I went to the back of the van and found some gauze and medical tape. I brought them back, saying "These are the best I could find. They'll have to do for now. Bella, I'm going to tape your ribs, okay?"

She merely nodded, because she didn't have much of a choice whether I would or not- Jasper and Emmett were still holding her down. I tried to nudge a few of the bones back in place, but it seemed to cause Bella great pain, so I quit.

I settled for wrapping her ribs in some pre-wrap, tape, and then gauze. I helped her sit up, and asked "How does that feel?"

She replied, "It still hurts, but it feels more stable."

I nodded. "That's the best I can do for now, but once we get to HQ, I can get you taped up better."

All three of the girls visibly paled at the words "head quarters". All three of us said, "It'll be okay" at the same time. The girls giggled and we chuckled. Because real guys don't giggle.

The mood was lighter now, and we talked for a little while more.

**A/N: What did you think? Next chapter they will be at HQ! Review!**


	4. Faking it

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry I am a little late in updating here. I had to finish a chapter for my other story first. Don't expect three chapter a day on a regular basis, though. =] That was a one time thing. I'm also going to try something new. I'll try to review at least one story of everybody who reviews mine!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

EPOV

After I taped Bella's ribs, we got back in the van and headed back to HQ. We tied the girl's hands and ankles, but left the gags off. We also didn't drug them until we had to.

All three of the girls were strikingly pretty, but Bella was beautiful. When she smiled at something, her whole face lit up and her eyes sparkled. Unfortunately, I got the feeling that she wouldn't be smiling much, at least for a while.

We talked to pass the time, but it was still strained. In some alternate universe, I could see us being best friends. But that wouldn't happen here for a while, if ever. How do you become best friends with the men who kidnapped you and disrupted your entire life?

When we were about 10 minutes from HQ, Jasper spoke up. "I'm sorry guys, but we are going to have to drug you again. It wouldn't look good if you were awake and talking to us when we pull in there. Plus it's going to save you a lot emotional stress." He said that part with little air quotes.

All three of the girls looked freaked out and scared. Even Rosalie, who normally showed little emotion, looked frightened. This truly was heartbreaking to see them like this, at their most vulnerable.

Emmett, who was driving, pulled off into a little path into the forest. It was blocked from view from the highway and nobody would see us.

I was next to the window, so it was me who grabbed a handkerchief and climbed to the back seat where the girls were sitting.

I grabbed Rosalie's head gently and held the handkerchief to her nose and mouth. She struggled for a moment before going limp. Alice and Bella looked horrified. They had been knocked out before like this, but never actually seen someone else be drugged.

Next I moved to Alice. She struggled too, knowing what was coming, but I was physically more powerful than her easily. Bella tried to help her friend, but I held her off with one arm.

Finally it was Bella's turn. She turned her face to the window and pushed me away. I pulled her hair gently, but with force, and she had no choice but to turn to me. I held the cloth to her mouth and she collapsed immediately. Hmmm.... that's funny. Usually it takes a moment to knock her out.

She must just be weak already from the strain of everything. My job done, I climbed back into my seat and Emmett pulled back out onto the road.

BPOV

I knew that being drugged was inevitable. So I gave in rather easily so Edward would leave me alone faster. When he pressed the cloth to my face, I pretended to pass out immediately. He climbed back in his seat, I assume, and we started moving again. Of course I had no idea where anybody was or where we were going because I had to pretend to be unconscious so they wouldn't catch me.

We drove for about 10 minutes, I estimated, before the van stopped and I heard the doors being slammed. I dared to open my eyes and saw the guys walking around to the back of the van. I quickly closed them again before I was caught.

I heard some commotion before somebody picked me up and my eyes fluttered involuntarily. I prayed nobody had seen that and I went absolutely limp. Luckily, it seemed the guys hadn't seen anything. Other than the fact they had kidnapped us, they seemed to be pretty decent guys. Especially Edward.

Whoever was holding me started to walk. His pace was slowing when he lurched forward and almost dropped me. My eyes did open fully this time, to my horror. I saw Jasper's face twisted with confusion, and then understanding, before a cloth was shoved into my face.

This time I had no way to prepare and soon the darkness covered me.

JPOV

I had picked up Bella and the other two had gotten Alice and Rosalie. We were walking toward the front door of HQ, in a dark alley, when I almost tripped over the uneven pavement. I caught myself, but not before I saw Bella's eyes open.

She uttered an almost inaudible gasp and I saw her eyes go wide with horror. How could she be awake? Suddenly I understood. She had only pretended to pass out so Edward would leave her alone. She had been awake all this time.

I pulled the handkerchief out of my pocket and pressed it to her face. This time I made sure she was knocked out before I pulled the cloth away.

Edward looked worried, "I'm sorry Jasper, it's my fault. She collapsed so quickly, but I figured she was just weakened from everything. I never imagined it was an act."

I gave him a pat on the back with one hand, "It's ok. I would have done the same thing. At least we caught her."

Emmett said soberly, "No kidding."

We walked into the building and were immediately stopped by guards. Sam, a older, more experienced guard, said, "Who do you have here?" Emmett replied, "The Boss ordered us to bring them here. Can you let us by so we can go see him?"

Same knew enough by now to not question anything to do with the Boss. He let us pass him by and, with the girls still in our arms, we walked to the Boss's office.

We knocked once and he said, "Come in." Emmett went in first and Edward and I followed him.

The Boss's eyes widened when he saw who we were carrying. "Well, good job boys. You work fast."

I spoke up, "We had an opportunity to take them without a big fight and we used it." Emmett and Edward nodded their heads in agreement.

The Boss said, "Take them to the spare room and tie them up good enough we won't have to worry about them. Then come back here to discuss this situation."

We obediently carried the girls up to the spare room on the third floor. We attracted a lot of stares and confused looks, carrying three unconscious girls, but we ignored them. I don't care what anybody thinks of us anymore.

We laid the girls on the floor and tied them up. I simply bound Bella's ankles and wrists and blindfolded and gagged her. Emmett and Edward did the same to Alice and Rosalie. We put them in separate corners of the room so they were more unlikely to find each other, which could cause an escape attempt. We had been through this twice before in the last 36 hours.

Then we closed and locked the door and headed back to the Boss. I hope nothing happens to the girls. I wouldn't be able to stand it if Alice was gone. She was so cheery and happy, even when she was being held hostage. And I loved Bella and Rosalie almost as if they were my own sisters.

I shook my head. I can't grow attached to these girls. We KIDNAPPED them, for crying out loud. They must hate us with a fiery passion.

**A/N: What did you think? Good? Bad? Remember- if you review my story, I'll review yours!**


	5. Meeting Carlisle

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews- I really appreciate them!**

**I have had a couple comments about how the gang is moving too fast, as far as romance, and how they think the others hate them. Let me explain something, cause I didn't explain this clear enough, I realize. Sorry if you didn't get the whole romance thing, when I write the chapters I think about a whole lot more things than I actually type. So I have the story explained in my head, but it doesn't get typed because I already understand it. Sorry- just tell me if something is confusing- anyways:**

**The girls are somewhat frightened by the guys; after all, they did kidnap them. The girls think, to some degree, the guys are hot and nice to be around. But that's it.**

**The guys feel guilty for kidnapping them, they didn't really want to do it. So they feel sorry for them, already. Then they also think the girls are beautiful and nice. But they refuse to go any farther, because they think the girls hate them, and they don't want to get anybody in trouble with the Boss.**

**So that's where it is right now. The romance probably won't play a huge factor in the next few chapters, but I'm not guaranteeing anything right now. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, any of its characters, or anything else that is copyrighted.**

BPOV

I woke up from a very vivid dream. Edward, Jasper and Emmett had showed up at the mall when me, Rosalie, and Alice were shopping. Then they took us out to lunch and movies before throwing us in the back of a van.

That was a rather weird dream. Hmm.... oh well. Must be my overactive imagination, responding to what had happened and where I was.

Wait a second.....where exactly was I? I knew my eyes were open, but everything was dark. I tried to move my arms and legs or talk. It seemed my ankles and wrists were bound together. Now that you mention it, the ropes _were_ burning me. I tried to say something, but I had a cloth over my mouth.

Great. Now I don't know where Rose or Alice are. They could be in a completely different room or 5 inches from me. I wouldn't know.

I was very hungry and my mouth was dry. I also needed to use the bathroom. But I couldn't move or see where I was going. Wow, did I get myself in a predicament. All I could do was sit there and wait. My ribs really hurt.

EPOV

We walked back to the Boss's office after leaving the girls in the spare room. Emmett opened the door and we went it. The Boss sat behind his desk, looking grim. Crap. What did we do now?

The Boss said, "Thank you for doing this boys. I have already had several people ask me what three unconscious girls were doing here. I told them it was none of their business, for now. They would know when they needed to know."

"The three girls will stay here indefinitely. They will not be allowed any contact with anybody outside of HQ. Until they can be trusted to not run off, they will have a guard with them at all times. They can clean the building and do other work to make themselves useful. They can eat meals with us."

"We will not tell Charlie Swan anything. No notes, no calls, nothing. We will not hold them for ransom. They will have disappeared without a trace."

Jasper piped in, "What about clothing, hygiene products, etc.? They only have the clothes on their backs. And one of them needs medical attention." Well, at least he was worried about their well-being.

The Boss replied, "They can make a list of things they need and their clothing sizes and one of the guards' wives can buy them the things at Wal-Mart." The girls were very lucky the Boss was being this generous. If he had been in a bad mood, they might never get anything.

He continued, "That is all for now. Go find them and wake them up, if they haven't done so already. Tell them what I told you. And get the girl medical attention, if she needs it. What happened?"

We all looked at each other nervously, before Emmett cleared his throat and said, "Jasper broke one or two of the brunette's ribs when he kidnapped her." Jasper looked guilty and remorseful as Emmett said this.

The Boss snorted. "That's no big deal. Find the doctor and have him look at her. Then get them to work. They can clean the bathrooms. There's cleaning supplies in the back room. And please watch them so there are no more escape attempts."

We hadn't told him they tried to escape, but apparently he already knew. You could never lie to the boss or not tell him anything.

We set off for the room, happy that the Boss had not been cruel, but still sad at what we were about to do.

APOV

I had woken up to darkness and my wrists and ankles bound together. I couldn't even talk. Before long, though I heard the door open and I immediately tensed up. I heard the murmur of low voices before my blindfold was pulled off.

I looked up to see Jasper, Emmett, and Edward standing there. Emmett said, "Well, she's awake." Edward replied dryly, "No crap, Sherlock."

We were in a small square room with cement block walls and no windows or furniture. I seemed to be laying in one corner while Bella and Rose were laying in two opposite me. Jasper pulled the blindfolds off the other two and they were awake, too.

Edward also pulled off our gags. Ah, that felt nice. Though my mouth was awfully dry. Then Edward began talking,

"Ok, don't put up a fight and this won't get ugly. You are in the headquarters of our gang. We are not here by choice, either, though we are members of the gang. You are now prisoners of the gang and are not allowed to leave. You are not allowed any contact with anybody outside this building. If we catch trying to communicate with anybody besides those inside here, you will be tied up like you were just now, only for a week or so. Understand?" We nodded.

"Good. Now, you are to be servants or something like that for the people here. You will clean and maybe help cook meals, I don' know. But here's a piece of paper- write down any personal hygiene items and your clothing sizes on it. One of the wives will buy what you need." I immediately grabbed the paper and started scribbling down stuff.

Rosalie sighed and ripped the paper away from me. Edward continued, "She will be buying everything from Wal-mart. Don't put down designer clothing." Aww...... why did he have to say that? Dang it.

Bella and Rose finished and Jasper took the paper. "Wait," said Bella wryly, "_one_ of the wives?" Emmett flushed slightly, "No, some of the guards have wives. But nobody has more than one."

Us girls laughed, and the guys joined in. But they soon became serious again. Jasper said, "Bella, how do your ribs feel?"

"Um...." she started, "they hurt, but I'm okay." Edward said, "No,you need to see a doctor. Those were pretty serious breaks. Although I'm surprised you survived as long as you did without saying anything. You have a very high threshold for pain."

Bella retorted, "Being a klutz will do that to you."

"Regardless," Jasper said, "you need to see a doctor. We'll take you to Carlisle." Bella looked panicked, and I'm sure Rose and I did too. "W-w-w-who's C-c-c-arlisle?" Bella asked nervously.

The guys laughed at that. Emmett explained, "It's just a member of the gang who is a doctor. He was forced to join. Don't worry, he's a good guy. He's like a father figure to us."

We all relaxed. Then the guys stood up, Edward said, "Let's go to his room. He's probably in there." I felt an hand on my arm pulling me up, it was Emmett.

The guys each had a firm grip on Bella, Rose and me. They opened the door and led us down a narrow hallway. Then we turned, went down a flight of stairs, and walked down another hallway before Edward stopped and knocked at a door.

A young man, no more than 27 or 28, opened the door. This must be Carlisle. He smiled and said, "Edward, Emmett, Jasper. How nice to see you. But who are these young ladies?"

Emmett answered from above me, "This is Bella, Rosalie, and Alice. Bella broke a few of her ribs, will you look at her?" Carlisle nodded, "Of course I will. Come in."

The guys steered us into a medium-sized room that appeared to be a bedroom. It had a bed, desk, dresser, and various chairs. Carlisle asked kindly, "Now what's the problem?" I like this guy, he was nice and genuine.

Jasper said, "When I kidnapped Bella, I think I broke a few of her ribs. She tried to escape another time and I think that made it worse." I notice whenever he said _kidnapped,_ he winced.

Edward added, "She seemed to be in a lot of pain, so I looked at them. I'm pretty sure a couple of them are broken. I didn't have many supplies, so I just wrapped them in gauze to hold them somewhat stable."

Bella felt the need to chime in, "Guys, I'm fine, really. You're overreacting." Nobody paid any attention to her. Carlisle said gently, "Bella, will you please lay down to the bed?"

Jasper let go of her, and she laid down without a fuss. We all leaned a little closer to see what was happening. Carlisle pulled up her shirt so we could see her lower ribs, and we all gasped, again.

Even though I had already seen her bruises, I was still shocked. Her flat stomach was covered in purple and green marks under the gauze. Carlisle unwrapped the gauze. Bella was perfectly serene, but Jasper seemed to be really guilty.

"I'm sorry Bella, I really am!" he cried. Bella said soothingly, "It's alright, you didn't mean to do it." She winced as Carlisle gently probed her ribs with his fingers. He said, "I think these four lower ribs are broken. I'm going to have to set them."

He continued, "On the count of three, I'm going to pop them back into place, okay Bella?" She looked tense, but simply said, "Alright."

Carlisle said, "One...two"

A loud crack filled the room and Bella cried out. All the guys were pale and I'm sure Rose and I were too. Bella was panting and her face was contorted by pain. She said accusingly, "You said on the count of three!" Carlisle chuckled grimly, "I did, but I had to catch you off-guard so you wouldn't stop me. I'm sorry, but you had to do it!"

Jasper murmured a steady streams of apologies. Even Bella's patience was wearing thin. She said, "Jasper. It's okay. Now please stop blaming yourself."

Carlisle said, "I don't think you will need to wear a cast, Bella, but you will need to wear this brace." He dug through a drawer and found a brace. He suggested, "Do you want to wrap it first?"

Bella just nodded, her face still white. I could imagine how painful this must be for her. Carlisle gently wrapped her ribs in gauze and then helped her get the brace on. He laced it up and pulled her off the bed and set her on her feet.

He said, "This is going to hurt for a couple of days. You will need to take ibuprofen every 6 hours, okay?" Bella said, "Sure. When can I take the brace off?"

Carlisle said, "Come back next week and I'll look at your ribs again." Edward said, "If you see the Boss, can you tell him she will be taking medicine so she doesn't get in trouble?"

Carlisle agreed to do so and asked, "So, where will you guys be going?" Emmett replied, "The girls have some chores to do. They are our housekeepers now."

Carlisle nodded understandingly.

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please please please review! Thanks!**


	6. Realizations

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I finally finished my other story so I can concentrate on this one! Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it's characters, or any other copyrighted material. But I do own my plot.**

BPOV

I was very grateful that Carlisle had set my ribs in place and gave me a brace. But I was still suspicious of them all. I mean, don't get me wrong. They seemed to be great guys and in different circumstances I could see us hanging out together. Emmett was funny, Jasper seemed like an older brother I never had, and Edward was just gorgeous.

But this didn't change things. They had kidnapped us, totally disrupted our lives, torn our family apart, injured me, and drugged us multiple times. Not to mention that we were currently in what seemed like the headquarters of a gang that had heavy security. Yeah, what a great situation, huh?

After Carlisle dismissed us, the boys pulled us out of our chairs and into the hallway. Unfortunately for us, a large, burly man was passing at that moment. He threw possibly us the dirtiest look I have ever seen and said something in a low tone to Edward.

Edward nodded and in turn whispered something to the other two boys. Keeping a firm hold on both of my arms, Jasper led me back to the hallway we had been in before, Emmett and Edward pulling my sisters close behind.

We were tugged into the small room where we had woken up in. By now I just wish the boys would get their hands off of us and leave us alone. I could barely stand the sight of them, now that I thought about it. They had KIDNAPPED us. I shouldn't even be thinking about them without feeling absolute repulsion.

They pushed us into the room, closed the door with a bang, and then we could hear the lock clicking from the other side of the door. Rose, Alice and I looked at each other, and then burst into tears. It was the first time we had been alone in the last 36 hours or so without being drugged or tied up.

We collapsed into a group hug, each of us holding the others up. We sobbed and sobbed until we could cry no more. Then we sat down and began to speak.

Alice said, "So what exactly happened back at the movie theater?" Rose replied, "All I know is that we were walking out, and then someone hit me from behind and I fell down. I saw you and this big guy, Emmett, before I started fighting with Edward, who had tried to take me down."

I said, "Mike delayed me a little bit and then I walked out to our car, and I noticed a big black van. Somebody grabbed me from behind and I punched them. We fought for a while before he pushed me to the ground, that's when my ribs got broke. But I got back up, finally he just threw me down and tied me up. It was awful."

The other two nodded fervently at my last statement. We discussed the other times we had tried to escaped and what had gone wrong. We determined we just had awful luck, which Rose and Alice blamed me for. It's always my fault, isn't it?

I asked, "Do we know where we are for sure?" Rose said, "From what they told us, we are in the headquarters of a gang. It must be a very large and powerful gang to have this tight of security. But what gang is it? And what have we done to anger them?"

Alice said, "Well, dad always _was_ trying to stop that one gang from doing stuff. Remember when he got those threats over the phone and in the mail? But what was the name of the gang?"

We thought for a moment, then said together, "Volturi" This is who it was, my gut told me. And with this figured out, suddenly we had much more information to work with. We knew who the ringleader was and what they were capable of.

Rosalie said, "Well, we know that Aro is the "Boss", as they call him. And his henchmen are his brothers Marcus and Caius. Marcus isn't much interested in the gang, but he stays anyway. And Caius is definitely the cruelest. He'll stop at nothing for victory."

I countered, "Yes, but if Aro sees something or somebody he wants, he'll stop at nothing to get them. In that way he can be much more cruel than Caius. I say we watch out for all three of them and avoid them if at all possible."

Alice agreed with me. She said, " You've got a point. But I say we stay away from anybody we see as much as possible. After all, Dad _did_ almost catch them a couple times. And as his daughters, we can't be much more well-liked."

Rose and I nodded our heads at this. She was right. But somehow this knowledge made us all that more fearful. The Volturi were vicious. People they didn't like, were suddenly gone and never seen again. Anybody who tried to stop them, something awful always happened to them. But we never thought we would be the targets.

A slew of stories about the Volturi ran through my head. "Man disappears and is never seen again...gang involvement suspected." "Woman shot in the back, paralyzed for life." "Twenty car thefts in one night.....Volturi action likely"

This was way worse than I thought. If we were kidnapped by a different gang, things might be different. We might have a chance, a ray of hope that we might be released or ransomed. Here we had none. The boys had promised us we would not be let go, and the Volturi kept their promises. _Always._ Problem was, their promises were often not good ones.

From the looks on their faces, Alice and Rosalie were having the same thoughts I was having. I was sure their looks of horror and feared mirrored mine. We were done for. All we could hope for now was to keep out of the way and to just be ignored.

I looked down at myself. I was a mess. My hair was tangled, my clothes ripped, and I hadn't had a shower or brushed my teeth in 3 days. There was a knock at the door and we all tensed. We grabbed each others' hands and squeezed hard. We didn't know what might happen.

A tall woman, taller than Rosalie, stepped in with her arms full of bags. She bent down and dropped them to the floor. Then she straightened up and smiled gently at our fearful expressions. She said softly, "I am Rebecca Black, the wife of one of the guards here. I was sent to Wal-Mart for some personal hygiene supplies and clothing for you."

We slowly relaxed. Whatever happened to us, at least we would be clean and presentable. Rebecca continued, "I bought you everything that you put down and anything else I thought was necessary. Conserve your supplies and take good care of your clothing, you won't get new ones often."

Alice recovered first. "Thank you for doing this. Where are we and what do they want with us?" she verified. Rebecca smiled. "You are welcome. I sympathize with you. I don't see any harm in telling you what's happening, you will find out soon enough anyways."

She said, "You are in the headquarters of the Volturi. I'm sure with your father, you've heard the horror stories about us. Most of those are not true. Yes, some are. I won't deny that. But we only do what we have to do most of the time. We try not to commit crimes as often as we can. But being a gang, we

must do what we have to do."

Rose, Alice and I shared a grim smile, more like a grimace. Our worst fears were confirmed. Rose pressed, "What do they want with us, though? We didn't do anything."

Rebecca looked sorrowful at this. She said quietly, "From what I've heard, they are sending a message to your father. Three young girls are a bit more easy to handle than one, strong, athletic police officer who knows self-defense and likely has a weapon on him. Plus Aro knew that taking his three daughters without a trace would cause more of an impact than if he was kidnapped himself. He values you three more than his own life."

I asked, "So no outside contact, no phone calls, nothing? Will we even be allowed a cot to sleep on or something?"

She smiled and said, " I believe there is a room for you in one of the more secure wings. It has a small bathroom and three beds. You are very lucky. But no, there is to be no outside contact. We can not risk you giving away our position. Rest assured, if you three cause trouble, there will be consequences. Just so you know." That was nothing new, but at least we got a bedroom and bathroom to ourselves.

There was a rough knock at the door and the three guys stepped in. They saw Rebecca, gave her a small nod, and pulled us to our feet, none too gently. Emmett said, "The Boss wants to see you three. Come on." We paled and Alice squeaked, "Can't we at least get cleaned up first?"

Jasper growled from over my head, "No. He wants to see you now. And Rebecca, don't go telling them too much. Just the basics."

Now, I would be afraid of a 6'5" guy practically yelling at me. In fact, I was afraid of him. But I couldn't do too much about that, now could I? He had me in a death grip. But Rebecca just stared back at him calmly and said, "I was just telling them what they needed to know. Nothing more."

Jasper grunted in response and they pushed us through the door. We were going to see the Boss, the one my father could never catct. My palms started sweating and my heartbeat picked up. I was a nervous wreck as we were pulled down the hallway, receiving many stares and curious looks from men and a few women.


	7. Don't look like the cowardly lion

**A/N: Hey hey hey! Here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. I don't own Twilight, its characters, or any copyrighted materials.**

EMPOV

When we walked into the spare room to get the three girls, Rebecca Black was in there as well. And judging from the "I'm totally innocent" look on her face, she had been telling them stuff. Jasper and Edward saw it as well and Jasper confronted her. She just retorted calmly before we pulled the girls out of the room.

I grabbed Alice by her shoulders and steered her up the steps to the Boss's office. I could feel her trembling and Rosalie and Bella were visibly shaken as well. When we got to the heavy wooden door, I knocked once.

The door swung open to reveal the rich neutral carpet and the large mahogany desk in the center of the room. We filed in, holding the girls securely and more roughly than we had been a moment ago. The Boss wouldn't be pleased if he thought we were handling them too gently.

Now the girls just looked flat-out terrified. I could tell Bella had broken out in a cold sweat standing three feet away. But she had a reason to be scared- as the biological daughter of the police chief, she was in more danger here than the other two. Not that they all weren't in danger. One wrong move and who knows what would happen to them.

There were only three chairs in front of the Boss's desk. He turned away from his computer and regarded us with indifference. Then his glare turned on the girls and suddenly it was very cold and piercing. Yikes.

The Boss motioned for the girls to sit down and for us to stay standing behind them. Then he began, talking in a low, monotone voice. "You know where you are and why you are here. I daresay the boys have already told you what you are to do."

Hey, I'm not a boy, I'm a man. Anyways, he continued, "You know you are not to have any contact with anybody outside of here. There will be consequences, and they will not be pretty if you do not listen. Rebecca Black brought you some clothes so you can get changed into something decent."

I looked at the girls- they were pretty beat up. All of them had tangled hair and their clothing was ripped. Even though she was a mess, Rosalie still looked beautiful. No. I won't think of that. Snap out of it, Emmett.

As though he could read my mind, Edward glared at me. Geez, what is with people and death glares today? Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

The Boss was still speaking. I tuned back in, "So you will be in charge of chores and whatever else the wives want you to do here. You will also be in charge of meals starting tomorrow. I trust you know how to cook?"

The girls nodded. Alice and Rosalie just looked at Bella, who blushed. She said quietly, "I can cook." The Boss nodded impatiently and continued, "You will have a bedroom and a bathroom up on the 3rd floor. It has no windows and the only way to get outside is through the main wing. Don't even think about trying to sneak out."

At least the girls were smart- they kept their mouths shut and their faces emotionless. If they kept this up, they would be okay here.

Finally the Boss finished his speech by saying, "That's all. Take them to their room with their clothing and lock them in. Rebecca can come get them in the morning to fix breakfast." We nodded to show we acknowledged the order and the girls looked relieved this was over.

We pulled them out of their chairs and through the door. As it closed, the girls all let out a sigh of relief. I chuckled. You would have thought they met a vampire or something in there. Aro isn't that bad, but then again I remember how afraid I was when I first met him. I must have looked like the Cowardly Lion.

As I led Alice up several flights of stairs, she huffed, "Isn't there any elevators in this place?"

Edward chuckled and said, "Nope, get used to it, little one! You'll be climbing a lot of stairs while you're here."

If possible, Alice looked even more ticked off at this. She shot back, "I'm not little. Y'all just freakishly tall." We all starting laughing, except for her. Our laughter just riled her up more.

Bella said quietly, "You can kidnap Alice and take away her clothes, but if you ever call her little, you'll regret it." Alice nodded and glared at Edward. He look slightly frightened. Ha.

Jasper said through his laughter, "Alice, don't even try to have a Southern accent. Y'only sound cheesy." As he said the last part, he let his accent come through. He was right, though- his accent made Alice's looked incredibly fake.

Rosalie asked, "You're from the South?" Jasper nodded, "Texas, ma'm." I grinned as I thought about the endless teasing Edward and I had put him through when he first came here. When he arrived, his accent was still prominent. Now you only heard it when he was under stress or purposely talking like that.

We arrived at the girls' new bedroom and I opened the door. There was three twin beds and a little bathroom off to the side, as well as a dresser with a mirror. The bags from Wal-Mart were sitting on one of the beds.

I said, "Well, here's your new home. Enjoy." Us guys walked out through the door, but Jasper said, "Don't lock it. If there's a fire they won't be able to get out because there's no windows."

Edward nodded and said, "Just get one of the guys to stand guard here tonight. After that they won't need a guard." We decided we would pay Mike Newton $20 to stand here tonight. He was off and he would be a big enough loser to actually agree.

Jasper went to find him and Edward and I headed for the room we three shared. I was so tired it wasn't even funny.

APOV

After the guys rudely shoved us in our room and slammed the door, I looked around. It wasn't a big room by any means. It had a 9-foot ceiling with no windows. The room was square with three twin beds in the center. The beds had plain white sheets-ugh! I hate white sheets!- and one of them had bags piled on top of it.

There was a dresser with a mirror against one wall. It had six medium-sized drawers that we could share. I wandered into the bathroom and wasn't impressed by what I saw there, either.

There was a small shower, a toilet and a sink and mirror with a cabinet underneath it. And that was it. Worse, it was all white as well. What is with all the white, people?!?! White sheets, white walls, white bathroom! I was going to go blind from lack of color if I didn't get out of here!

There wasn't even a closet to hang up your coat or put your shoes in. When I voiced my complaints, Bella said sternly, "Alice, quit. I know you are not happy about being here. None of us are. But you can't act like that. We got three beds, a bathroom, and an entire room to ourselves. You should be overjoyed. They could have made us sleep on the floor of the boys' room. Put it in perspective."

She was right. I needed to stop being so high-maintenance. I walked over to the door and turned the knob. It was unlocked. I stuck my head out the door and the hallway was deserted. But before I could do anything else Rosalie said, "Alice, get back in here and stop acting like you have ADD. Even if we somehow made it downstairs without being detected, we would get caught for sure. And then we would lose this room, our new clothes, and our somewhat-freedom. You know that."

Geez people, stop being such party poopers. But I listened to her and decided instead to go raid the Wal-Mart sacks. There were about a week's worth of clothes for all of us. Most were T-shirts and jeans, but there was a nice pair of twill pants and a blouse for each of us.

Rebecca also bought us each a new pair of tennis shoes and a couple pairs of socks, as well as some undergarments. Two or three other bags held soap, shampoo, hairbrushes, toothbrushes and toothpaste, deodorant, that kind of thing.

The clock on the dresser said it was 9 P.M. Bella suggested, "How about we get ready for bed. You guys must be exhausted, I know I am. We can take turns showering and using the bathroom. Did Rebecca get us any pajamas?"

I held up three nightgowns in pastel colors. Not the prettiest, but they would do. Rosalie went to take a shower and Bella and I sorted everything out. When Rosalie was done, I went to take a shower, and then Bella.

Finally we were cleaned up and half-way presentable. I was sad that I had no makeup and there was no curling irons or anything to do Bella's or Rosalie's hair, but I supposed we would make do. There was a package of hair bands and bobby pins in the sack for the other two. Sometimes short hair comes in handy. My spikes didn't require any barrettes.

As soon as I got into bed, I finally felt comfortable, at least a little. I was clean, I had a bed with sheets, and I had new clothes, even if they were from Wal-Mart. Who knew what would happen tomorrow. I was out like a light bulb after that. I was so exhausted.

**A/N: Here's the chapter, then! There probably won't be too much BxE or AxJ or RxE for a while yet. They are still getting settled in. Review, please! Cause remember:**

**Reviews= happy author**

**Happy author= quicker updates**

**Quicker updates= happy readers.**


	8. Breakfast

**A/N: Hey guys! Sup? Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, any of its characters, or any other copyrighted material. But I do own my plot.**

RPOV (Cause you know you've been wondering =])

We went to sleep in the little room that night. I was finally clean and actually sleeping in a bed. But I was awfully hungry. I hadn't had anything to eat since this morning early.

I was shook awake the next morning by Alice. Bella was groggily getting dressed over in the corner. Alice didn't look too happy, either, but she was awake and fully dressed. I sat up and stretched my arms in the air.

Then I noticed Rebecca over near the doorway. I asked, "What time is it?" Alice replied, "It's 6:30." Well, that explains why I'm half-asleep still. I _hate_ getting up any earlier than 7. I moaned, "Why so early?"

In response Bella and Alice glared at Rebecca. She said apologetically, "You three are going to help me fix all the meals from now on. And breakfast is served at 7:30, so we need to get going. Chop chop!"

I sighed and swung my legs out of the bed and set my feet on the floor. I freshened up in the bathroom, got dressed in my new jeans, cotton blouse, and flats, then brushed my hair back in a high ponytail. Bella had her hair in a bun and was wearing an out fit similar to mine. Alice had on a mini-skirt and screen-print tee with a pair of trainers. **(Use your imaginations on these, I wasn't going to go looking for anything)**

I said, "Alice, it might not be a good idea to wear a mini-skirt around a whole bunch of guys you don't know, especially here." She considered this, but Rebecca just chuckled. "It will be fine. I was worried about that when I first came here, too, but nobody pays attention. Unless you want to catch somebody special's eye?"

She asked, "You guys ready?" We nodded and she opened the door. We filed out into the still-deserted hallway. Bella asked, "Does anybody ever come down here, Rebecca?" Rebecca replied, "There was a guard, Mike Newton, outside your door later last night. That's why the door was unlocked. But this hallway is usually pretty deserted. And call me Becca, Rebecca sounds so formal."

We followed her down a hallway. But where we went down the stairs yesterday, instead we turned down another corridor. Under her breath, Alice said, "I'll get lost here, I swear." Becca must have heard her, because she laughed and said, "Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it soon enough. Soon you'll know this place like the back of your hand"

We walked down a flight of stairs and then another. Finally we turned into a little hallway and into a little room with sacks of flour and cans of vegetables. Becca said, "Here's the kitchen storage room. As you can see, this is where we keep the food to make meals. Be careful with it though, they keep a very close eye on what we order. So don't go dropping a bag of flour, please."

Alice and I cleared our throats loudly and stared pointedly at Bella, the clumsy one of us three. She blushed and looked down. "I'll try to be graceful, guys." We all started laughing.

Becca continued walking. She showed us a large room with two industrial-sized ovens, a couple microwaves, a huge dishwasher and two large sinks, and several large counters. It was a very nice kitchen. Becca said, "It's pretty obvious this is where we cook all the food. There's were the guys line up for the food."

She pointed over a counter with glass covering the edge of it until about two feet from the end. Beyond the glass was a large room with numerous round tables and a cooler with pops and juices in it. She continued, "Now, we need to get started with cooking breakfast. Today we are making scrambled eggs and toast."

Becca sent Alice to start scrambling four entire cartons of eggs in a very large pan on the stove. "Oh," Becca said, "I forgot to tell you guys. There are two "shifts" of people. The first comes at 7:30, the second at 8. There are also two shifts at lunch and dinner, half an hour apart. So while two or three of us are serving the food, one or two of you will be back starting more of the food. When we are done serving we will come help you."

Then Bella was sent over to start making toast in the 10-slice toaster and I was told to go get more eating utensils, napkins, and trays for the serving area. Becca watched us and remarked on what we could do to make our jobs quicker.

When I had enough of the supplies by the window, Becca sent me to fill the cooler with milk cartons in the empty slots at the top of the little cooler, and to wipe down the tables. By now it was 7:15 and Alice was starting on her pan of scrambled eggs for the second shift. Bella had stacks of toast lined up under the warming lamp, turned to "low".

Suddenly somebody whistled and streams of men were coming in the door at the other end of the cafeteria. Bella, Becca and I lined up with the food at the serving line while Alice continued to scramble 48 eggs at one time, adding shredded cheese in occasionally.

Wow. These men were _scary_. There were so many of them and this was only half of the entire place. Most of the men were large, well-built, and heavily tattooed. I noticed some women at the back of the line in jeans and T-shirts like us.

I was in charge of the toast, so I grabbed a tray and put two slices on each one. Then I passed the tray to Becca who was scooping out eggs of a large, deep dish with a cookie dough- typed scoop. She then passed the tray to Bella, who passed the tray over the silverware and napkins to the person in front of the window.

Bella looked freaked out. I would be too, if I actually had to have contact with each of those frightening men.

After about 10 minutes we had finally reached the end of the line and gave the four women at the back their food. They smiled brightly at us and told us good morning and asked how we were doing. When they got their trays they walked back to a corner table and sat down, talking all the while.

I went over to grab more napkins and stuff and Becca started washing the dishes we had used, while Bella went back to making more toast. I asked Becca if women were accepted here, or if those girls chose isolation.

She looked at me gently, then said, "Women are viewed as inferior here. If you want to be accepted, you have to prove you can beat men. Those four there are some of the newer ones that haven't really acted like they want to be actually **be** part of the gang, like do something outside the HQ. So they help keep books and the guys don't really have anything to do with them. Sometimes they help me with housekeeping."

Wow. She must cook _and_ be housekeeper. I asked, "Are you the only housekeeper here?"

She answered, "Yes, most of the time, but it's not that bad. I clean each of the rooms, where 3 or 4 guys sleep, about once a week. But there's enough rooms that as soon I get down cooking I have to clean right away. I don't have very much down time." Hmmm.... that's weird.

So, I asked _another_ question, "Why do you work so much while they don't work very much."

Becca bit her lip as if she was debating whether or not to tell me. Then she sighed and said, "They told you that I am the wife of one of the guards. That's not true. I was actually taken from my boyfriend about three years ago. He was a police chief, too."

"When I got here, they treated me pretty much like they treat you three, kindly but by no means gently. After 6 months they desperately needed a housekeeper when their old one quit. They asked me to take over, as well as cook the meals. But they offered to pay me $5 an hour if I did this every day."

"I have no need for much money here. So I struck a deal with the Boss. If I pay him $2,000, I can leave, no questions asked. I have been working for 2 ½ years now and only have $1,000. So I basically have another 2 ½ years to go."

I exhaled. Wow, this woman made us look like wimps. I asked, "3 years with no outside contact?"

She just laughed. "No, in the past year or so they started allowing me more freedom. I went last night and got you clothes. Whenever an opportunity arises, I take it. When I leave and there's no gang member with me, I call my boyfriend."

I bit my lip. "I don't mean to sound rude, but is he still waiting for you?"

She smiled. "Yep, he is. I'm so lucky to have Paul. Any other guy would have moved on by now, but he's waited for me. I get to call him every 3 weeks or so, and he knows I have a ways to go. He can't help me or else I would get in trouble for contacting him, so he can't lend me any money so I can get out of here."

Another bell dinged and we rushed to get food on the counter. I asked, "So that's why Jasper didn't want you to tell us too much? In case we would figure out you were a captive like us?"

She grinned and nodded. "But cat's out of the bag now, huh?" I just grinned back as people started streaming in. This time I went back to the sinks to begin washing dishes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett, Edward and Jasper standing in the back. I turned back to the dishes and concentrated on my work. If there was hope for Becca, maybe there was hope for us, too.

**A/N: What did you think? 6 WHOLE PAGES! I know this was basically fluff, but now there's hope for the three, don't you think? Review, please**


	9. Guarding the Door

**A/N: Yo guys! Here's the next chapter, and sorry for the delay. I didn't feel much like writing this last week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, any of its characters, or any copyrighted materials. But I do own my plot.**

EPOV

After waking up around 7:30, I stumbled out of bed and groggily got dressed. I attempted to flatten my hair, but as usual this only made it messier. Giving up, I threw the comb down and sat down on my bed to put on my shoes.

By this time Emmett and Jasper were up. We shared a room with three cots and a bathroom. It would have been nice to have our own rooms, but at least we got a private bathroom we didn't have to share with anybody else.

A bell buzzed from somewhere else. I glanced at the clock- 7:55. That was the second breakfast bell, the one signaling the second group of guys could go eat breakfast. Emmett, Jasper and I were all part of the second group, which was nice because it gave us 15 more minutes of sleep.

We filed out of the door and walked down the stairs to the cafeteria hallway, where a dozen guys or so were mingling outside the doors. Another bell buzzed and we opened the doors and went in.

We were in the back, unfortunately. Oh well. It looked like Rebecca had some help this morning. Wait…that wasn't….it couldn't be….it was. That was Rosalie, Alice, and Bella serving the food with Rebecca.

I saw Rosalie glance up out of the corner of her eye. Her gaze landed on us three and a strange emotion flickered in her eyes. Then she quickly focused her attention back onto the dishes she was washing.

That was weird. But at least Rebecca finally had help. Now the line would move a lot faster! I had always felt bad for the poor girl. Here she was, forced to work all day for only minimum wage. 

Rebecca was trying to buy herself out of here. But with the pitiful wages the Boss was paying her, she would never get out of this place. I knew the other guys felt bad too, and they were always especially nice to her, going out of their way to avoid making messes and getting things dirty that she would have to later clean up.

After just a few minutes, we reached the front of the line. Bella, who was putting toast on each of the trays, smiled at us in recognition, but didn't speak. Rosalie was now joined by Alice at the large sinks as they rinsed off dishes to be put in the dishwasher. Rebecca handed me my tray and I said "Thanks" before walking over to the cooler to get a juice carton.

Emmett and Jasper followed behind me and we found an empty table. We sat down and Emmett dug in. Somebody's hungry. Jasper asked me, "So now those three are helping Rebecca?" "Looks like it." I replied, before taking a bite of scrambled eggs.

Emmett said through a mouthful of toast, "At least now the line will move faster." Typical Emmett, only worried about the food. I sighed, and shook my head. Jasper seemed to be following my train of thought and shook his head, too.

Emmett looked at Jasper, then me, obviously confused. Then he shrugged and continued eating. I said, "They look like they got a shower and some sleep." Emmett nodded empathically, while Jasper said mildly, "They sure needed it."

We finished eating and took our trays to the little counter across the room. I chuckled when Alice beamed in recognition of us. Of course, if I were in their position, I would be happy to see a familiar face, too.

We walked out of the cafeteria and headed to the main room. But before we got there, a guard in black stopped us and said, "Can you guys fill in today? We are short three guys."

I nodded unenthusiastically, as did Jasper and Emmett. We had just got back from a big mission and should get two or three days off. We turned around and headed down to the little room where working schedules and stuff like that was pinned up on wall-to-wall bulletin boards.

In the room, I went to the whiteboard where the schedules had been written up. I ran my finger down the side to find my name….ah, here it was. Edward Masen: Front door guard, 9-12.

Did I mention we only work 3-hour shifts? Sounds great, but not so much when you work three shifts in one day. But you got more time off the longer you were here. When I first came here, I had to work graveyard shifts every night. **(Graveyard shifts, you know, shifts from like 1 am to 4 am)**

That really sucked until I earned a little more respect and got better hours. Now I only worked during daylight hours. Emmett said, "Man, I have to work as a security guard in the front office." And Jasper said, "I'm a front door guard this morning. What are you, Edward?" I replied, "Front door guard this morning, too, I guess we are going to be working together."

Emmett groaned, "Great, you guys get to work together. Now I will probably have to work with some loser like Eric Yorkie or Mike Newton."

We laughed at him, and I checked my watch, it was 8:45. We had better start getting down to the first floor by the main entrance, it might take us 10 minutes to get there and the Boss doesn't like it when people are late for their shifts. 

We started off, Emmett complaining all the way about his assignment. Working in the front office wasn't particularly fun, but then being a front door guard wasn't a bundle of joy, either. Being security in the front office meant checking everybody who came in the door and asking for papers or a good reason why they were here.

Every gang member had a set of papers he/she carried with him all the time. They had our name, picture, rank, other info, etc., as well as the official stamp of the gang on the bottom corner. With these papers, we could always get into HQ, no questions asked. Without them, it could be a messy process.

It involved lots of questions and radio calls, and you better have a better reason for coming to HQ than, "I know this one guy who I think….I'm pretty sure…..maybe he works here…..or maybe it's the one place. Was it Kinko's? No, maybe McDonalds'? No, I'm pretty sure it was here." I've seen one guy try to get in with an excuse like that. Believe me, it wasn't pretty.

Being a front door guard was a lot easier. All you had to do was stand there and act tough. When somebody tried to get in the front door, which was actually a rusty old door in a dark side alley, you hammered them with questions until they produced official papers or a good enough reason to let them in.

When we reached the front room, we left Emmett at the security office and walked outside. We told the two guys there, Jared and Paul, they were free to go. They smiled at us gratefully and went inside to get some breakfast and sit down for a while. 

I leaned against the wall on side of the door and Jasper did the same on the other side. I yawned and asked, "Did you hear anything about the girls last night while you were talking?"

Jasper replied, "Nothing we didn't already know." I frowned and started at the brick wall 20 feet in front of me. I heard a noise at the end of the alley, by the street, and I looked over. 

There was a large man and two slightly less burly ones flanking him. They moved swiftly and nearly soundlessly down the alley, until they were standing directly in front of us. I crossed my arms over my chest and Jasper asked boldly, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The large man in the middle snorted and said, "We want to get in. What else?" I rolled my eyes and replied, "But you didn't answer the first question. Who are you?"

Now it was the tall dude's turn to roll his eyes as he said unenthusiastically, "If it matters that much to you, buddy. I'm Jacob and this is Embry and Quil." He motioned to the two other guys on either side of them.

They nodded to us and I pressed, "Why do you want in HQ?" 

Jacob said gruffly, "We have important business with the Boss."

Impressive. They knew who the Boss was. Most guys didn't. But I still needed more information. This time, Jasper asked the question. He said, "Do you have papers? I don't recognize you."

All three of them pulled papers out of their pockets. I examined the one that was apparently Quil's. The papers were from another gang, but they had our official seal. This other gang was on fairly good terms with our gang, but we didn't talk to each other unless we had to.

So if they came here, they weren't messing around. I couldn't see any harm in letting them in. If Emmett found anything suspicious, he would stop them. I glanced over at Jasper, and he nodded in approval. 

We handed their papers back to them and I opened the door. They filed in and I let the door swing close behind them. I said, "Their papers seemed valid enough." Jasper said, "Yeah, I guess. But they seemed weird, like they were really uncomfortable."

I shrugged and checked my watch. It was half past ten. We only had another 1 ½ hrs. of this. Joy.

**Review please please please!**


	10. Laughing and Crying

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in so long! I have been getting busier by the day. And sorry about the underling mess last chapter. I have no clue what I did. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, any of its characters, or any copyrighted material. But I do own my plot.**

APOV

After cleaning up the mess from breakfast Rebecca led us up a couple flights of stairs until we reached a wooden door. She pushed it open and ushered us in. It wasn't a large room, but there were shelves on all the walls up to the ceiling. The shelves were filled with various cleaning supplies and towels.

Rebecca poked around one of the smaller shelves at about eye-level. She said, "Ah, here they are. I knew I had them in here somewhere" as she pulled out a couple pieces of paper that must have been white at one time.

She said, "As you guys can tell, this is the cleaning supply closet. Pretty much anything you need to do your jobs you will find in here." As she handed us each a piece of paper, she continued, "This is a map of the building. It was updated about a year ago and almost everything is accurate, I believe."

She pointed to a small room on the second floor that did not have a label. Becca said, "This is your guys' room. We are right up here.", referring to the room marked "Cleaning Supplies" on the third story.

"I wrote up a list of the rooms you guys will be in charge of cleaning. You will clean half of them on Monday, Wednesday, Friday and the other half Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday. Sunday is the day off for everyone, so you won't have to do anything then." As she pointed to various spots on the map, she continued, "Rose, you will have the basement, Alice the first floor, and Bella the second. I will be taking care of the third floor and a few guys who are very picky and/or grumpy."

"Here is the walledgarden. You guys will be allowed to go out there when you are not working or have other free time. There are public bathrooms on each floor, but there is only a womens' on the first and third. You have been warned."

"This is the Boss's office. Never go in there unless I take you or he calls you. I will be in charge of cleaning that area, you are not to be seen there."

"Now, I think that's all. Let's go clean some rooms!"

Bella grumbled, "Joy. Just what I love doing."

Becca took us down to the first floor with her cart of cleaning supplies. Rosalie asked, "Do we get one of those carts?" Becca said, "Sorry, but no. It took me forever to convince them to buy me one. They won't buy three more. We can take some extra towels and make you little knap-sacks to carry, if you want."

We followed her into a room with two cots and a small bathroom. Becca showed us how to make the beds (more complicated than at home) and what to clean in the bathroom. She swept the floor and dusted the dresser and nightstands, and cleaned the mirrors. After leaving more towels in the bathroom she took us back out into the hallway and closed the door.

I asked, "How are we supposed to carry enough towels to leave in each bathroom, and carry the ones that are dirty? My arms aren't quite that big."

Becca grinned broadly. "I was going to surprise you, but I'll just tell you now. I sweet-talked one of the higher-ups to "requisition" cough-steal-cough three grocery carts yesterday. They are down in the corner of the basement if you want to go get them here. I know it's going to be tough to get them up the stairs, so you can use the elevator. Don't use it a lot, though, they get angry if they have to wait for it. Just use it when you need it."

I sighed in relief. I didn't think I could carry all that stuff while cleaning multiple rooms. Becca pushed the cart to a little alcove in the wall and wiped her hands on her jeans. She checked her watch and said, "It's 10:30. We should probably go start lunch. Today it's going to be chicken enchiladas and mixed vegetables."

Rose asked, "We have to start this early?" Becca said, "The first group is served at 12, the second at 12:30. We have a lot to do-let's go. We can start cleaning this afternoon."

We all sighed and started heading back to the kitchen. We chopped and stirred until finally it was 12. We served the first group and it went pretty well. We wiped off the empty tables and did the dirty dishes until the second group came in for lunch. By now the food looked pretty good- I was so hungry.

I saw the three boys at the back of the line, laughing and talking. When they got up to the front I asked Emmett shyly, "Mixed vegetables?" He laughed and said, "Sure, why not. They'll make me grow big and strong."

Jasper laughed and poked his bicep, "Like you need mixed vegetables for that. Aren't the steroids doing enough?" Emmett glared at him and rubbed his arm, "You just wish you had these babies. Got tickets?"

We all looked at him in confusion. What is wrong with him? Emmett grinned and said, "Tickets to the gun show?" He flexed his biceps, kissing one and then the other. We stared at him with our mouths wide open and then started laughing hysterically. I was hanging onto the counter to keep from falling over and Rose and Bella were holding each other up.

Edward somehow calmed down and gave Emmett a high-five. He said, "That was good, brother." Rose pointed her serving spoon and said, "Wait, wait. You guys are brothers?" They both shook their heads and Jasper explained, "No, we just call each other that. We joke that we have our own 'brotherhood'." He included the air quotes.

His eyes were so blue, it was amazing. He had muscles, but not as big as Emmett's. He was the tallest of the group and he was really really really cute. I shook myself out of my trance and looked around. Rebecca was handing Emmett his tray, Rosalie was staring at him with a slightly dazed look on her face.

The only one of us who didn't seem affected by the guys was Bella. She looked happy, but there was a guarded look in her eyes. And she was the only smart one of all of us. You can't trust the people who kidnapped you, even if they ARE really nice and one of them might just be your soul mate.

I dished up two more servings of vegetables. I asked Becca, "When can we eat?" She glanced at the clock on the wall in the cafeteria. It was now 12:50 and the lunch room was empty except for the three guys. She said, "I supposed we can go eat now." Rosalie asked, "Is it all right if we sit with them?"

Becca nodded and we each grabbed some food of our own. We got our drinks and went to sit down next to the guys. I sat next to Emmett, across from Jasper. When I glanced up at him, he looked away quickly and a light pink tinged his cheeks.

So he was embarrassed I caught him looking at me. Hmm...interesting. Emmett chuckled and bent down closer to me to say in a low voice, "Dude, Jasper was totally looking at you just now. I think he has a thing for you. Just so you know."

I stretched up closer to his ear and said, "Thanks. And I know you have a thing for Rose. You were checking her out earlier. But I think she likes you too." He grinned at me and asked, "Really?" I smiled and said, "Really. Don't blow it."

Bella was talking quietly to Rose, not really paying attention to her food. Edward was staring at her, then he shook his head slightly and continued to eat before starting up a conversation with Jasper about something or another.

I finished my enchilada and moved onto my vegetables. I said lightly, "So you're on steroids then, Emmett? Are you are on Procaz or Jigev?" **(Sorry, I just typed in some random letters. I wasn't going to go research steroid names.) **He stared at me, his mouth open. "How do you know what those are? You're definitely not on them."

I grinned. I had him right where I wanted to. I laughed and said, "There's nothing wrong with my muscles. They just aren't abnormally big. And how do _you _know those are steroids? Are you on them or something? Was Jasper right?" The entire table was snickering now and Bella had the biggest grin on her face that I'd seen in a while. Emmett blushed and said quietly, "I'm not on them. We learned about those in high school."

I knew he was telling the truth. I had learned about steroids in gym class, that's why I knew what they were called. But I decided to play dumb for a while, just to have some fun. So I continued, "Yeah right. Just fess up, you're on steroids."

Emmett glared at me while the rest of the group continued to laugh louder. He said loudly, "These babies are from dedication and hard work. Subject closed."

We were all quiet for a moment before Jasper coughed, "Steroids." Emmett just glared at him for a moment, then the entire table burst into laughter, our lunch completely forgotten. I wiped tears of laughter from my eyes and said, "I was just messing with you, Emmett. I learned about steroids in high school, too."

Bella said, "Talking about school, you guys realize that some of us actually had plans for the future, right? Like I had a scholarship at Emerson lined up and everything. If I disappear off the face of the earth I'm never going to be able to go there."

The mood at the table was suddenly very sober. I could tell from the looks on the boys' faces that they obviously had not thought about this. Rose piped up, "Yeah, I had a couple full-ride scholarships, too. Now I haven't even graduated from high school. Thanks a lot, guys. You have completely ruined my life!"

Rosalie stood up and stalked out of the cafeteria. Bella's glare swept the table and then she was gone, too. Edward ran a hand through his hair and said, "How did that happen? One second we are laughing about Emmett being on steroids and the next we are getting yelled at about college scholarships."

I said quietly, "I'm sorry, guys, but they have a point. We all had full-ride scholarships lined up with really good colleges. Now we have no chance of getting those back. Maybe you should have thought about our lives. You took our family, our freedom, our education, everything! I hate this!"

I found by the end of my little statement I was was full-out yelling. I ran out of my lunch room and up to our bedroom. I found Rose and Bella there, crying and hugging each other. I sat down on the bed next to them and Rose put an arm around me.

Bella sniffled, "I'm sorry about bringing that up guys, but it all suddenly became real to me, just sitting there. Those three took away everything we had and we were EATING LUNCH with them. I couldn't stand it."

Rose rubbed her back comfortingly and said, "It's okay. At first we were just in shock and then we started to fall into a pattern. But as time passes I'm realizing how much we are missing. I'm mad at them too."

I nodded and added my two cents' worth, "You guys are right. But we really shouldn't be mad at just those three. It was the Boss that did this, you realize. The guys had to follow orders. It's not just their fault."

The other two nodded, but kept crying almost soundlessly. Soon I found I was crying, too. We just sat there, on Bella's bed, crying and talking for the rest of the afternoon. At about 7 I opened the door to go find Becca. Outside the door there was a covered large platter. I brought it inside and opened it up, sharing confused looks with Rose and Bella. There was three meals, hamburgers with packets of ketchup and mustard.

On the top there was a note:

_Don't worry about this afternoon. Everybody understands. We've all been there. The guys were worried about you and wanted to come find you, but I told them to give you space. It took me 6 months to finally come to grips with my life after I came here. Comefind me when you are ready to face the world again. I'll cover for you._

_Love,_

_Becca_

We all glanced at each other and started crying again. We had a true friend here. Plus, those hamburgers looked awfully good.

**Was it good? Bad?**


	11. What just happened?

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, its characters, or any copyrighted materials. But I do own my plot.**

EPOV

After the three girls stormed out of the cafeteria at lunch, we looked at each other with confused expressions. After a few minutes, Emmett asked, "What was that all about?" I shrugged and Jasper said, "I don't really know. That was weird."

Becca spoke up. "Listen, this is a huge change for those poor girls. They had their lives interrupted with a huge change and now they are truly feeling the effects of it. Like the aftershocks of an earthquake." That made sense. And Becca _did_ have a clue what she was talking about. She had experienced it first-hand.

Becca continued, "If they are feeling what I felt, it's like the world just ended. Their lives were completely changed. These past two or three days they were still numb. The truth is starting to sink in and it hurts. A lot."

Jasper asked, "Can we go talk to them, at least?" Becca shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea right now. You three symbolize everything that is wrong right now. Just give them some time, they'll be okay."

Emmett uncharacteristically sighed. "But I feel so _guilty!_ We did this to them!" Becca inclined her head ."In some ways, yes. You actually kidnapped them. But in other ways, no. You didn't want to kidnap them, and if you hadn't actually did it, somebody else would have. But they don't see that right now. They just see that the world has ended as they know it."

I nodded. That made sense, too. But I still wanted to go see them, so I asked, "Are you _sure_ that we can't go find them?" She shook her head. "I told you, that's not a good idea. They really don't want to see you right now. I know it sounds harsh, but it's the truth."

Jasper took a deep breath and asked, "What is the best thing we can do to help this situation?" She said, "Just give them some time. Don't ignore them, but only have a real conversation if they initiate it. Let them do their things. I'll do damage control."

I looked up at the clock. 1:30. I got up and said, "We had better get going. Does anybody know if we get the afternoon off?" The other two shrugged and Becca just laughed. They all got up, too and Emmett said, "We should probably go check. But we're _supposed_ to not be working for the next couple days."

We said our goodbyes to Becca and made her promise to check up on the girls. We headed down to the assignment room. We checked the afternoon schedule and found that we were free until at least tomorrow morning. A free afternoon and a full night's sleep. That would be nice.

After further discussion, we decided to go out for some stuff. We chose to take the bus rather than request a car, it was much easier. Getting on the bus a couple blocks from HQ, we rode to the nearest bus stop to Wal-Mart.

After stocking up on shaving cream, deodorant, and a couple bags of candy cough-Emmett-cough, we walked back to the bus stop. While we were waiting, Jasper said, "I could use a new pair of jeans. All of mine are getting awful worn out. Do you mind if we stop at the Gap downtown?" **(The Gap? You're asking, but I didn't know what else to say! )**

Emmett didn't mind, and neither did I, so when the bus came we got on and rode to the downtown stop. While we were at the Gap, I found a couple of pull-over t-shirts that would be nice for everyday use. Jasper found a few pairs of jeans and so did Emmett. We paid for our clothes and carried our purchases to the bench by the bus stop.

While we waited for the bus to come, we talked about what had happened today at lunch.

"I don't get it," said Emmett, "They were all perfectly happy and then BAM! All of them were in tears and running out of the cafeteria."

Jasper agreed, "It is strange. But Becca said to give them time. How would you feel if somebody kidnapped you?"

Emmett and I nodded and we lapsed into silence. The bus arrived and we got on, each of us paying our fare almost robotically. As we rode, we stared out the windows, lost in our own thoughts. Finally, we arrived at the stop near HQ and we got off.

As we walked back to the alley, I said, "Should we go talk to Becca, or just leave them all alone for a while?" Emmett shrugged. "I want to go talk to them, too, but Becca was really upset when we left the cafeteria. We should just give them time to cool off and find something else to do."

We walked up to the room us three shared and dumped our purchases on the beds. After a short discussion, we decided to head down to the rec room for the rest of the afternoon. As we played foosball with some other guys, I listened carefully to the conversations around us.

The three girls weren't mentioned at all. But I did pick up that there was a party tonight in the beer garden. I asked Emmett and Jasper if they wanted to go, and they said yes. We might as well, there was nothing else to do.

The party later was fun, but my thoughts kept straying back to Bella and the other two. What were they doing? Were they okay now? Just then, Becca brought out a couple platters of chips and dip. I flagged her down and asked her how the girls were doing, but she just shrugged. "I left a note and some food outside their door. I haven't heard from them, but I'm sure they will be back tomorrow." Then she left, heading back into the building.

I sighed. That hadn't been productive at all. I shifted in my chair and took a sip of my pop. This was going to be a long night.

BPOV

After eating my hamburger and getting ready for bed, I asked the other two if they had any escape plans forming at all. Rosalie shook her head and Alice said, "I guess we could try to sneak out a window while we are cleaning. But what if someone caught us?"

Rosalie said joking, "Then we would be dead." But it really wasn't a joke. We really could end dead, or worse. But if Becca said was true, then this gang wasn't as bad it seemed. And everybody seemed perfectly nice.

I sighed. "Obviously, we can't just walk out the front door. From what I've picked up, they have guys guarding both sides of it. But sneaking out a window wouldn't be all that bad. We would have to be careful to make sure all of us got out at the same time, otherwise that could bad." The other two nodded emphatically.

We sat in silence for a few moments before Rosalie groaned and put her head in her hands. "It's no use, guys. We can't risk it. There's only a tiny chance we will all be able to escape. What happens if we get caught, or worse only one of us makes it? The other two would be dead, and there would be nothing we could do. You know that."

Alice's face dropped. "Rose's right. I can't live without you two. If you guys are with me here, I will be all right. But if I get through and you two don't- I won't be able to stand it. If one of us is gone, the other two are automatically guilty, at least in their eyes."

I sighed again. "I guess. I'm just tired of this." Rose smiled sadly. "We all are. But there's nothing we can do, now is there? I say we try to get word to our family that we are okay. Maybe Becca will help us?"

Alice cheered up again. "You're right! We should go find her right now!" She jumped off the bed and ran to get the clothes she had wore earlier that day. I looked at Rosalie and chuckled, "I guess that means we're going to go get Becca." Rose laughed and nodded. We went to get our clothes and changed, then brushed our wet hair. I tied mine up, but Rose just let hers hang down her back.

Alice gelled her hair carefully into spikes, then ran to the door. She bounced up and down, clapping her hands. "Let's go, guys! Hurry!" I said skeptically, "You know people are going to think we're trying to sneak out? If somebody sees us we are going to have a lot of explaining to do." Alice shrugged and opened the door.

Rose and I sighed, then followed her out into the hallway. Alice had the map of the building in her hand, scanning the floor plans. "Ha! Becca's right there and we are here. So we need to go up this flight of stairs and take a right. We should be right at her bedroom."

I glanced at my watch. 10:30. pm. "You think she'll be awake? We do have to get up early in the morning." Alice shrugged. "If she's asleep we'll just wake her up. Let's go!"

We set off in the direction Alice pointed out. I insisted that we not run, lest it make us seem even more like escapees. When we got to the hallway full of doors, one of which was apparently Becca's, Alice started counting the doors on the map and then the doors in the hall.

When she was fairly certain which one was Becca's, we walked up to the door and Rose knocked once or twice. "Becca?" When she didn't answer, Rose knocked again and called out.

Suddenly the door on our left opened up and a familiar voice said, "What do you need? Rebecca's down in the kitchen." I looked up and gasped. Emmett was standing there in a t-shirt and pajama pants with football helmets on them. Jasper and Edward were standing right behind him, also in their pajamas.

Emmett blinked, confused. "Rose? Alice? Bella? What are you guys doing here? Wait...are you tryign to sneak out?" Huh? How did he go from seeming half-asleep to making weird assumptions?

Rose looked at him skeptically. "Yeah, we're trying to sneak out. That's why we went from the second to the third floor---" she was cut off when Edward grabbed her arm. Jasper suddenly had me pinned against the wall by my shoulders. Emmett was holding Alice with one hand.

Jasper said, "Why are you here? We told you to not try to escape!" I stammered, "N-n-no, r-really, we a-a-ren't trying-g-g t-t-o escape!" He glared at me and I shut up. Just then Becca rounded the corner. "What on earth are you guys doing? Let them go!"

Edward, who still had a firm grasp on Rose's upper arm, said, "They were up here knocking at your door." Alice half-yelled, "Yeah, but we just wanted to talk to Beeca! You guys were the ones that came out here and jumped to conclusions!"

Becca looked from one face to another. "I'm sure they weren't trying to sneak out. They just wanted to talk to me." Emmett said in a low voice, "Becca, don't do this. You'll only get yourself in trouble."

At this, Becca grew angry. "They weren't trying to sneak out!" she yelled. "They were just wanting to talk to me. Why are you guys assuming the worst instantly without any evidence?"

A tall guy with dark skin and long black hair came around the corner at that point. Edward said, "Jacob? What are you guys doing here?" Jacob replied, "I needed to talk to you three guys. But I see you are a little busy at the present."

In all fairness, the scene probably looked a little strange. Jasper had both of his hands on my shoulders, holding me to the wall. Emmett had his arm wrapped around Alice's shoulders, restraining her. Edward was holding onto Rose's arm, and Becca was standing in front of all of us.

Understanding dawned across Jacob's face. "Those are the three girls you brought here a couple days ago! Were they trying to escape?" The guys all said, "Yes" simultaneously while us three and Becca exclaimed, "NO!"

Jacob looked from one person to the next, then asked, "Do you want me to go get the Boss or anybody?" Jasper seemed to be arguing with himself in his head, then said, "No, it's okay. We'll just take them back to their room and deal with it in the morning." Jacob nodded and replied, "I'll talk to you guys in the morning. It's not urgent."

As soon as he was gone, the three guys started pushing us toward the stairs. Becca grabbed Emmett's arm and said, "Don't! They weren't trying to go anywhere! Just let me talk with them." Emmett shook her off. "Whatever it is they wanted to talk about, it can wait until the morning. And don't try to sneak down to their room, Becca. Don't think I won't tell the Boss what you are trying to do if you continue this."

She stood there is shock as we were forced toward our rooms. After being practically thrown in our room and the door slammed, Alice turned toward Rose and me. "What just happened?"

I shook my head and Rose said, "I'm not exactly sure."


	12. Another Escape

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I am so so so so so so so sorry that it's been this long. My computer broke and this chapter was stuck on it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, any of its characters, or any other copyrighted materials. But I do own my plot.**

RPOV

Stunned by what had just happened, we changed into our pajamas and crawled into bed. Alice immediately rolled over on her side and turned her back to Bella and me. Bella and I shared one last confused look and I close my eyes. I drifted off to sleep, only to be plagued by dreams of trying to escape but getting caught.

I woke the next morning when the alarm clock on the nightstand Bella and I shared went off. I opened my eyes and stared at the clock blearily. 6 A.M. It is waaaaay too early for this kind of crap! I groaned and rolled on my stomach, covering my head with my pillow.

Just then Becca burst into the room, dressed and ready to go. I rolled back onto my back and glared at her. What is with these people?!?!? Alice was sitting up in bed, looking at Becca with an uncomprehending expression. Bella flung her arm over her eyes and mumbled, "Will everybody please shut up?" Looks like I'm not the only one who's not a morning person.

Becca chuckled quietly and came over and pulled the blankets off her. Bella sat straight up, glaring at her with surprising force considering it was 6 in the morning. I asked, "What do you want?" rather rudely, but you know what, _she _was in the one in _my _room at 6 a.m.

Becca said, "I'm sorry about last night. I have no idea what those guys were thinking. They totally jumped to conclusions. What did you guys want to talk to me about, anyway?"

The spark that had been in Alice's eyes last night returned. She said, "Do you think that you could help us get word to Charlie and Renee that we are okay? I mean, we did kinda disappear without a trace."

Becca considered this for a moment. After a while she said deliberately, choosing every word carefully, "I think I could. I have to go shopping in the next few days. But we'll have to be very careful how we go about. Nobody can know, not even the guys. You saw how they reacted last night."

Bella rubbed her shoulder and winced. She said quietly, "So why did they act like that? I think I'm going to have bruises on my shoulders. We didn't even give them a reason to think that. If we had been climbing out of a window hanging onto a rope made of sheets tied together, then I could see them acting like that. But we only wanted to talk to you."

Becca smiled wryly. "Last night there was a party in the beer garden. They were serving alcohol, and the guys have been under a lot of stress lately. I wouldn't be surprised if they each had a few beers."

She had a point. I glanced at the clock- 6:30. I asked, "Not to change the subject, but do we need to make breakfast this morning?" Becca replied, "Yeah, we're having baked French toast this morning. I already popped the first batch in the oven, but I need to go check it."

She continued. "I'm going to go make sure that it doesn't burn. Will you guys get dressed and come down and help me?" We said we would and she left. I got up and got dressed, then put my hair up. I french-braided Bella's long brown hair for her and Alice carefully gelled hers into spikes.

We set off for the kitchen, trying to avoid as many people as we could. We passed by the guys as we walked down the stairs. They gave us guilty looks and Emmett grabbed my arm gently as I walked by. He said, "I'm sorry about last night. We overreacted- will you forgive us?" He looked so cute when he was serious.

But just then Alice snapped, "Rose, come on! We need to get going!" I sent Emmett a quick smile and hurried after Bella and Alice.

JPOV

As we shoved the girls into their room that night, my mind was a confused mess. What just happened? What was happening now?

Emmett turned around sharply and marched back to the stairs with a stormy look on his face and his shoulders stiff. Edward look guilty and ashamed, and I really didn't know what I was feeling. I hurried after Emmett and said, "What's the matter?"

He blew up. "What's the matter? WHAT'S THE MATTER? They just tried to get out, Jasper! Sneaking around at 10:30 at night, trying to find Becca. Like we don't all know that she would help them escape! She desperately wants to be out of here herself! Don't you see what will happen to them?"

I was shocked. Emmett had a temper, but it rarely flared. And when it did, he was terrifying. He continued to rant, throwing his arms in the air. "What if we hadn't found them? What if somebody else had? They would be in _so_ much trouble, we couldn't even get them out of it. Jacob saw them, and he'll tell all his buddies! Everybody in the building will know that they tried to leave, _again_! And I'm tired of them, quite frankly. If they want to try to escape so badly, let them! Let them deal with the consequences when they get caught!"

Edward came up behind us and grabbed Emmett's shoulder. "Quit it, Emmett! How do we know that was their intention? I think we jumped to conclusions a bit too quickly, don't you? They just wanted to talk to Becca! They had a rough day, and we just made it even worse! I can't believe we just did that!" He sat down on the step and put his head in his hands.

But Emmett didn't look too convinced. "You went along with it, too! You pulled Rosalie down a flight of steps! And none too gently, may I add!" Now he's going too far. I said, "You weren't too gentle with Alice, now were you, Emmett?" Edward looked really mad and shot back, "Jasper, you had Bella pinned to a wall! She'll have bruises on her shoulders tomorrow!"

We glared at each other for a moment, then what we had just said sunk it. I said, "Why are you guys sticking up for Bella and Rosalie? You never cared about them before." Emmett glared at me even more. "Why do you care about Alice? What did she ever do for you?" I shot back, "What did Rosalie do for you?"

But his words sunk in deep. _Why_ did I care so much about Alice? My subconscious answered almost silently, _you think she's pretty._ No, pretty was an insult. Alice was beautiful. But she was funny, smart, bubbly. She was like my other, much shorter, much more out-going, half.

When Alice was in the room, life just seemed better. When she smiled, her entire face lit up. Her laugh sounded like wind chimes. Jeez, even _I_ thought I sounded cheesy. But that's what I thought, and I couldn't deny it.

I snapped back to reality. Emmett looked like he was daydreaming, and Edward was looking at us both skeptically. I said scornfully, "Snap out of it, Edward. You know you like Bella. Stop acting like we are doing something wrong."

He sighed. "But we are doing something wrong! I admit it, I like Bella. But we kidnapped them! They hate our guts! And in case you have short-term memory loss, we just totally overreacted and pushed them in their room! They want nothing to do with us!"

Emmett frowned. "Guys, that was my fault back there. I saw them standing out there at night and the only thing I could think was that they were trying to leave. I really didn't mean to act like that. I take the blame for it."

I laughed. "You better, buddy, cause when we go up those stairs we are going to have Rebecca to deal with. And she's _mad_. Don't be surprised if your food tastes like dirt tomorrow." Edward starting laughing and manged to gasp out, "Becca.....revenge...hahaha."

Emmett playfully glared at us and started trudging up the staircase. We tried to get our laughing under control and followed him, still chuckling every few seconds.

We got back in bed and I soon fell asleep, my sleep filled with dreams of Alice.

BPOV

After we met Becca down in the kitchen, I started doing the piled-up dishes. I felt kinda bad for leaving her with all the work last night while we moped around. Finally I sighed, threw down the towel I had been using to dry the dishes and went over. "Becca, I'm sorry that we didn't help you last night. Can we make it up to you somehow?"

She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "It's all good. You guys were having a rough time last night. I had plenty of days like that. Now go finish those dishes, will you?" She smiled, swatting my shoulder with a towel. I winced, then headed back to the sink.

We served breakfast to everybody in relative silence. It seemed no one had heard about our little "incident" last night, or they hadn't paid any attention to it. When Edward, Jasper, and Emmett came through the line, they smiled at us apologetically. I glanced to the side- Rosalie was staring at Emmett with a dazed look on her face and Jasper and Alice were just staring at each other. I elbowed Alice, who was closest to me, and looked up.

Edward was staring at me intensely with those green eyes. His hair was perfectly tousled, but it didn't look like he had even attempted to style it. I met his gaze for a moment, then looked away blushing. But he was so perfect--_ snap out of it, Bella! He kidnapped you! _I shook my head slightly and looked up again. They were gone, eating at a table in the far corner of the cafeteria.

I turned around to go clean up. Becca caught my wrist and said gently, "Why don't you guys go have a bite to eat? I'll be out in a sec." I shook my head. "Becca, I'm really not hungry right now."

She smiled. This time it reached her eyes. "You need some food. Quit moping and go talk to them. I promise they won't bite hard." I laughed, just a bit, and turned around to grab some food. Alice and Rose already had a plate with food piled up on it. Jeez, how much can they eat?

I took a slice of french toast and an orange, as well as a carton of milk. We headed back to where the guys were sitting. They glanced up at us, and seemed surprised that we were coming back here. We sat down, and I said softly, "Becca is making us eat something."

Jasper and Edward cracked a smile, but Emmett started hysterically laughing, big loud guaffs. "Becca.....food...you..guys...haa....hahahaha....haha" What was he laughing about? I didn't say anything funny. Now everybody in the cafeteria was looking at us curiously. Jasper said quietly in my ear, "He does this a lot. Sorry."

I shrugged and started eating. Becca came in and sat down on the other side of me. We started a quiet conversation while Emmett continued to laugh annoying. Finally, Edward elbowed him in the side and he quieted down.

I finished my food and stood up, heading back to wash up my plate and silverware. Alice and Rosalie followed me, and after we washed our dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. The boys came to wash up their dishes, but we took the dishes and washed them ourselves, ignoring them in silence.

After we finished cleaning up, we headed upstairs to clean the bedrooms to which we were assigned. That took all morning, and then we helped Becca fix lunch (BLTs). I ate and then headed up to our room right away to try to take a nap, since I didn't sleep very well last night.

Alice and Rose came up a few minutes later. I pretended to be asleep, but they knew me too well. Out of the blue, Rose said,"Let's do it now". Alice and I both knew what she meant. I would have protested -_let me at least take a nap first!_- but Alice was all for it. So we slipped what we could carry in our pockets and snuck downstairs to the first floor. We knocked on the door of one of the rooms that I cleaned and that had a window that faced the street. When no one answered, I snuck in quietly.

After checking to make sure no one was in the room, I signaled to Alice and Rosalie that they could come in. Rose locked the door behind her and we got to work. I pulled the window up as far as it would go. We wouldn't be able to close the window behind us, but we would have deal with that. Rose agreed to go first, then Alice, and last me.

Rose climbed out the window and dropped to the ground about 15 ft. below. Alice jumped out and landed lightly. I clambered out and dropped, squeezing my eyes shut. When my feet hit the ground and I grabbed Alice's shoulder to keep my balance, I let out a sigh of relief. We had made it!

We took off running as fast we could toward the street about 100 yards ahead. We wouldn't be able to run down Main St. because we would attract too much attention, so we stuck with a side street.

As we sprinted toward our freedom, something hard hit me and I landed on the ground in a heap, hitting my head on the asphalt. The last thing I saw was a pair of striking green eyes before everything went black.

**Another failed escape attempt! I got to admit, this is getting depressing writing this. =] I am very sorry about the delay, and I wanted to add a note about Mike Newton, even though he wasn't in this chapter. Somebody asked how he could be annoying the girls in the first chapters and then a member of the gang later on. That was my bad, when I was writing I had a "duh!" moment and completely forgot about the first chapter. So please just use your imagination, and overlook that small mistake in the story. Thanks!**


	13. Emotions and Drama

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, I know, I don't update often enough. I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me? I haven't had very much time lately. But here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, its characters, or any copyrighted materials, but I do own my plot.**

BPOV

_Previously on "Kidnapped!":_

_As we sprinted toward our freedom, something hard hit me and I landed on the ground in a heap, hitting my head on the asphalt. The last thing I saw was a pair of striking green eyes before everything went black._

I was aware that there were people standing around me before I opened my eyes. I was pulled out of the darkness by voices, some more familiar that others:

"Edward, how in the world did you see them?" So it was our captors. Joy.

"I was walking in the breezeway and I glanced out the window- they were running down the street. I grabbed Jasper and Emmett and we chased after them."

A deeper voice said, "It was very lucky we caught them when we did. Another 25 feet, and we wouldn't have been able to take them like we did."

"We were just lucky we caught them at all, Emmett." a voice that sounded suspiciously like Jasper's said.

"You're right. It was pure chance we happened to be walking there. There wasn't another soul in sight."

I opened my eyes. Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle were standing at the foot of the cot I was laying on. Carlisle glanced over at me and said, "So you finally woke up, that's good."

I sat up quickly and look at my surroundings, searching for my best friends. My head spun and I almost passed out again, but I persisted until I saw their unmoving figures on cots to the right of mine. Wait-- _unmoving._ I had to make sure they were okay.

I swung my legs and set my feet on the ground, then tried to stand. My knees gave out, though, and I would have fallen if Emmett wouldn't have caught me. He pushed me gently back down onto the cot, and said, "You took a nasty fall- you need to lay down."

The others nodded in agreement. I asked anxiously, "Are Rose and Alice okay?" Carlisle nodded and said, "They'll be fine, they just passed out." I tried to think back, but all I remembered was hitting the pavement. "What happened?"

Edward said, "You guys must have jumped out a first-floor window and were running toward the nearest street. We saw you just in time, but I had to tackle you to stop you and you hit your head on the pavement pretty hard."

He continued, "Jasper and Emmett stopped the other two also. We carried you straight back to Carlisle to make sure you would be okay."

Carlisle added in, "You should be fine. Rest today, and I can give you an ibuprofen if you need it. By tomorrow you should feel completely _normal_."

Jasper had been leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. He said, "You know, I just have to commend you on your escape attempt. That was good-- if we hadn't been in the breezeway at exactly that moment, and Edward hadn't looked out the window, you would have been long gone by now."

Emmett couldn't keep quiet for long, though. "But you guys just brought the wrath of the gang down on you now-- you will be constantly watched until we are sure we can trust you."

I sighed. I knew something like this would happen. If only Rose and Alice would have let me take my nap, we would have more than likely escaped- the guys wouldn't have been in the breezeway. But _noooo_, we had to be impatient.

I heard a sigh to my right and looked over. Rosalie had her eyes open and Alice was sitting up, looking dazed. Immediately, Jasper was over pushing Alice on her back again, and Emmett was making sure Rosalie wasn't going anyway. I exchanged a confused glance with Carlisle, and Edward was shaking his head.

After the guys explained their entire story to Rose and Alice again, I asked if we could go back to our rooms. "What time is it anyway, guys?" Edward pulled out his cell phone. "5:23" Wait.... a cell phone....home....the seeds of yet another escape plan formed in my mind. But I concentrated on the task at hand. If we had the rest of the night off, there would be plenty of time for scheming.

A lot of arguing and eventual compromising later, we had agreed that us three would go back to our room and stay there for the rest of the evening. In the morning we would resume our normal routine. We got escorted back to our rooms by the guys, and before I went in, Edward touched my arm. I glanced up, and he gave me a look that screamed, "Don't do anything else." But deep in his beautiful eyes, I thought I saw a trace of sadness.

The door swung shut, and we stayed quiet until we heard the footsteps fade away. Then, in whispers, I told my two best friends in the entire world my new-and-improved escape plan.

EPOV

After successfully stopping Bella from running back into the civilized world, I carried her back in my arms. She was limp, her head drooping and her hair falling over my arm. We went in the back way to avoid as many gang members as possible.

Through yet another stroke of luck, we didn't see anybody between the door and Carlisle's room. We carried in the three escapees and laid them on the bed there, and turned to explain to Carlisle what had happened.

He took it in all very calmly, with a serene expression and, dare I say, a twinkle in his eye? After Jasper finished telling exactly what we had done, Carlisle sent Emmett to find three cots and turned to examine the girls.

After gently probing their scalps for bumps or bruises, he turned to me. "No severe damage, I am glad to say. They should wake up in about ten minutes and by tomorrow they will feel completely fine." I breathed a sigh of relief. If I had caused any harm to Bella, I don't know if I could have ever forgiven myself this time.

She looked so peaceful, laying there on the bed. Her expression was unguarded, her hair spread out around her. I felt like I needed to protect her. But yet at the same time, something inside me said _she_ needed protected from _me_.

Emmet came back with the cots, and we stood there conversing quietly until Bella groaned and opened her eyes. Carlisle said something, but she sat up and looked around until she found her two friends. She took in their limp forms with an alarmed expression and tried to stand up before her knees buckled beneath her.

Emmett pushed her gently back down and we explained what had happened to her. Bella's eyes were wide, but there was a wall of grief clouding them. She took everything quite calmly, as though she was knocked unconscious everyday. But then again, knowing her lack of coordination, she probably was.

Rosalie and Alice woke up, and we explained everything again. Then the 7 of us discussed what we would do next, with much arguing. Finally we decided that us guys would escort the three girls back to their room and they would stay there for the night. In the morning they could resume their normal routine.

We took them back and I checked the time again. 6:17. Time for dinner, I guess. We changed direction and headed back down to the cafeteria. Over pizza and bread sticks, we started discussed what had happened this afternoon in hushed whispers:

"We should count our lucky stars we caught them." Jasper said. "Yeah" I echoed. We sat for a couple of minutes before Emmett broke the silence.

"Guys, I have to tell you something. I think I'm in love with Rosalie." I gaped at him. Had he _really_ just admitted that out loud?

But Jasper took it more calmly. He took a sip of his water and said, "Yeah, I'm in love with Alice." Ok, wait a sec, Jasper was supposed to be the rational one here! "Wait, wait, wait. Since when are you two in love with the 2 girls you kidnapped?"

Emmett smiled mischievously. "Well, technically, _I_ didn't kidnap Rosalie- you did. So I'm in the clear." I groaned and put my head in my hands. Could he be anymore illogical?

But my mind subconsciously drifted to Bella. If I was being completely honest with myself, I was in love with her. She was so beautiful- her soft skin, her silky hair, her honest eyes. But outer beauty was only one part of it. Bella was kind and truly accepting of everybody- even her kidnappers. She was honest, passionate, and so much more.

I sighed and looked up. "Ok, I'll fess up too. I love Bella." Immediately those two chorused "Oooooo." I smacked Emmett in the head and flipped Jasper off across the table. They just laughed obnoxiously.

RPOV

When we got back in our room, Bella explained her new plan. If we could get our hands on a cell phone, we could get out of here, no prob.

But we couldn't just call a taxi to come pick us up from this prison. All it would take was a call to Charlie-- we could tell him where we were and arrange for him to pick us up on the side street near where we were now, as well as tell him the names of the three guys that kidnapped us.

We could go find the guys and give them the phone, where they would be informed there was now an arrest warrant for them and police would be arriving shortly. They would have no choice but to help us get out. It was brilliant! I just wished I could have thought of it myself.

The only question was, how were we gonna get a cell phone? We also felt bad for using the guys like that- after all, they hadn't _wanted _to kidnap us, and they had done all they could do to help us out at this place. Alice and Bella swore that Emmett had a crush on me. I didn't know about that, but I did know that I was in love with him. Not that I would ever to admit that to the other two.

But even I could tell that Jasper only had eyes for Alice and Edward was dangerously close to falling on his knees and screaming, "I LOVE YOU, BELLA!" every time we were with him.

I picked at the edge of my quilt while I continued to think over this plan. I didn't want to think about what would happen if we _did_ miraculously make it out of here, because that would mean leaving Emmett. Unless we somehow concocted a plan with Charlie to smuggle those three out of the HQ. Yeah right- there was no way Charlie would help free the three guys would abducted us. He would probably get them out of here and then throw them in prison.

Alice shook me gently, "Rose, snap out of it! Have you heard anything I've been saying the last 5 minutes."

Suddenly, uncontrollably, I started sobbing. "B-b-ut what h-h-ap-p-pens if w-we make i-it out-t-t of h-here? W-we'll n-never-r- s-s-see the-e-m a-again!"

"Oh Rose" Bella sighed, as she wrapped her arms around me. "I'll miss Edward, I'm not gonna lie. But maybe we can get them out after we escape. Did you ever think about that?"

I snorted at that. "Yeah I did, but do you really think that Charlie is going to help us get the three guys that kidnapped us in the 1st place out of the gang?"

Alice chimed in softly, "Maybe they can escape _with _us, not _after_ us. They are going to have to help us anyway, why not just go with us? You know they don't really want to be here either."

I shrugged. My little crying jag had really taken it out of me. I said, "I'll talk to you guys in the morning-- I'm going to sleep. Night." I put the pillow over my head and rolled on my side. Bella stood up, and soon the light went off.

**Review!!**


	14. We Need Your Help

**A/N: Hey everybody! I finally got around to writing the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it's plot, or any of the characters. But I do own my plot.**

EPOV

The next morning we went down to breakfast early, since we were scheduled to work all day, running errands and stuff for the Boss. As Alice handed me a bowl of hot oatmeal, she cleared her throat and gave me a significant look. We sat in the corner and saved a couple seats for the girls.

After everybody had gone through the line, Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Becca came and sat down with us. We talked lightly for a while, purposely not mentioning yesterday's events. Lingering over the remains of our meal, we joked around for a while. As the girls stood to go do dishes, Bella whispered in my ear, "Meet us in our room at 9 tonight."

My thoughts instantly spun out of control, and it took me a couple moments to recover. By then she was gone, walking slowly back up to the kitchen. What did she mean by all that?

"Hey Eddie, snap out of it"

"DO NOT call me Eddie! It's Edward! ED-WARD"

"Ok, ok, geez."

And we headed off to work.

BPOV

I told Edward to come to our room tonight to discuss escape plans. He immediately tensed and I walked away, not wanting Becca to notice we were keeping secrets. Wait-- Becca.

Oh crap.

Becca. If we went missing, she would immediately be blamed. What could we do? If she escaped with us, there would be an even larger manhunt. And her life would be ruined forever. She would have to be on the run constantly.

I had accepted my fate-- I would have to always live my life in fear, moving around the globe. I would not be able to see my father face-to-face for a very long time, if ever. If the guys escaped with us, we never stay in the same place for long. We would have to change our appearances. But in just a few short years, Becca would be free and not have to worry about an entire gang being after her.

We had to find a way to get Becca away from here for at least a week, until it became apparent that she wasn't involved in our escape. And if we didn't get away, we might as well kiss our outside lives away. They would never leave us alone again.

But we had to try. I couldn't live here knowing I hadn't done every single thing I could to try get out of here.

I mentally made a to-do list:

Get the guys on board with our plan.

Get Becca out of here. The sooner the better.

And come up with our plan and ESCAPE!!

First things first, get the guys on board.

JPOV

Later that night we met the girls in their room. When we knocked and they let us in, we immediately looked around. It was a very simple room- three beds, a dresser, and two night stands. The bathroom door was at the back of the room.

Alice was standing in front of the dresser, with a hair brush in her hand. Rosalie and Bella were sitting on one of the beds, and Rose was braiding Bella's long hair. They greeted us, and I waved in response. Edward said, "hey" and Emmett just grunted. He wasn't too happy about being here- his favorite show was on right now. He'll get over it.

Alice said to sit on one of the beds. I sat down and felt the springs cut through the thin blanket. Ouch. We talked casually for a while until Bella said, "Let's talk about what you came here for."

Wait-- what _did_ we come here for? I looked at my friends and they shrugged.

Alice said, "We have a little project that we need your help with."

Bella added. "I promise this is a good thing."

And Rose chimed in, "And it won't cause you any trouble."

I sighed. Could they just get their point across?

Emmett voiced my thoughts. "What are you guys talking about?"

The girls glanced at each other, then Bella looked at each of us in turn. She took a deep breath and said, "We want you to help us escape."

Yeah right.

"And we want you to come with us."

WHAT?!?!?!

**Sorry, it's so short, but I really wanted to end it here. Cliff-hanger, I know. =] Just think, noy you have to wait for the next chapter and you don't know what's going to happen. Bwhahahaha I am so evil. =] Review!**


End file.
